Can Time Change Things
by Slower Than Stampeding Turtles
Summary: Bella & Emmett were married and happy, that is until he gets mauled by a bear & 'saved' by a certain vampire.Months after his 'death' Bella gets changed too. Now they are both in Forks with a family of their own.What happens when they meet again? AU & OOC
1. Chapter One

First ReWrite of _Can Time Change Things_, if you have read this chapter before; it's not _much_ different than the original, but it would probably be a good idea to ReRead this chapter. The BiGG i'S LiKE THiS ARE gone, they were a _huge_ turn off for readers. Also, some of the parts that didn't make sense, NOW DO!(:

& for those of you reading this for the first time; Enjoy!(:

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't really need one... unless I am Stephenie Meyer! But sadly, I am not. /:

* * *

**BELLA P.O.V (OCTOBER 22, 1920)**

_There was a vampire close by. No, no, no. Where is my husband? First my dad and now him, this can't be happening to me._

_You could tell it was a vampire because whenever one was close by, the atmosphere would get cold. Emmett and I have been warned by the elders in the country club a few weeks back that there had been a rouge one passing by our town._

_They warned all of the town folf to never be out by themselves, which is what Emmett did. The stupid hat of mine just hadto fly off into the wind and Emmett just had to be a gentleman and get it!_

_Now, I'm looking for him in this god foresaken forest so close to our home._

_I noticed there was blood spilled across the rocks and trees. A bear was drained dry and I screamed. There was some of cloth of Emmett's clothes scattered around._

_Sarah, our maid race to me and hugged me from behind, I was still screaming. She took me back to my house and made me some tea. I couldn't respond to her questions. All I could say was, "A vampire took him. A vampire took my husband."_

I shook my head and smeared away my tears. It's been sixty years, exactly from when Emmett disappeared.

"Bella, hurry up! You're gonna be late for school!" At this moment, Sue Clearwater, my mom was waking up the rest of her kids.

Sue wasn't my biological mom, a woman named Esme Platt-Swan had been. I lost her a week after Emmett was announced dead by search parties.

Rumor was that she jumped off a cliff. Why though? Ethan, my baby brother was alive and well. He was forever 16 years old, though. The lucky guy had found his mate before me, 15 year old Jane Volturi was a sweet gal, though. They deserved each other and were happy, which is all I could have asked for.

He and I managed to convince Aro to try the animal diet, he was delighted and stuck with it, they all did; including the guards. Some vampires, slipped every once in a while, but it was part of being a vampire so nobody judged them.

"Hold on, Mother!" I yelled back. I heard groans and curses as my family started getting up, I smiled. They hated mornings with a passion.

I looked in the mirror that was located next to my closet.

My golden rimmed brown eyes were hollow and my brown mass of curls were starting to wither. The natural blush of my cheeks was completely gone. How can that be?

Well, I hadn't gotten enough venom in my system when I got turned or so Aro thinks. I say, that my creator wasn't careful enough and was too busy trying to suck me dry to even notice.

Sighing I went to my closet to pick what I would wear today. I used to wear dresses, but Mike Newton always stared at my legs so I don't want to wear a dress today, or ever.

I felt like looking extra nice today, maybe something good might happen. Hopefully I'll find a new mate. Everyday, I try to be optomistic. Good things eventually happen to good people and I am a good person, damnit!

Seeing my younger brother with his wife all happy is finally getting to me, _sixty years _without sex is horrible! I have needs, which need to be taken care of, too.

I've never slept with anyone besides Emmett, though and until I have a new for sure mate I will have sex. That way I don't look like a dumbass if my mate leaves.

I didn't want to get the stares I usually got, which was really weird. Yes, I am a vain bitch and need attention, but today I felt weird. Still happy, but nervous and I hated that.

Groaning,I though to myself, _Shopping for jeans, afterschool_! There were zero jeans in here!

I kept searching through my closet for something appropriate that Harry would approve of.

_What the hell? Where are my skirts?_

"Mom, where are my skirts?" I yelled.

"Your sister wanted to be nice and she washed them, but that was almost 2 days ago!" she yelled back, her voice uncertain.

"Well I don't have any appropriate bottoms to wear to school today! Should I wear a dress?" I asked, still yelling.

Those were the only things in my closet, besides bikinis.

I don't sparkle like the usual vampire, thanks to the lacking amount of venom that had not been injected into my body.

"Yes, go ahead!" she yelled back, "I'm certain you will look adorable!"

I heard her taking step towards Leah's room.

Leah, my adoptive younger sister. She hates me. You see, Leah has the scent of a werewolf in her blood, so she will probably phase soon. Our brother, Seth phases almost two years ago. He knows I am a vampire and he thinks it's kind of cool.

The whole tribe in La Push know, even Sue and Harry. Nobody minds though, probably because I protect the reservation sometimes at night and only need to hunt three times a month. Sam thinks it's convinient that human blood repulses me and makes me want to gag.

Leah's whiny voice pierced through the whole house, "But _Mom_! I'm your real daughter! Why are you punishing me?"

I love Sue.

"Leah, you are 16 years old already. You should know better than to do things like that, specially to Bella. Whether you like it or not, Bella is as much a part of the family as you are! As punishment, you will give your sister three pairs of your newest jeans!"

Did I mention that I love Sue?

I could hear Leah's heart pounding faster as she wailed, "B-but Mom! They're mine!"

Take that bitch!

"No buts, Leah! You should have thought about the consequences of your actions! It is what it is. Now get ready for school and give me those jeans." Sue growled.

I love you Sue!

"Yes, Mom." Leah mumbled, sullenly.

There was a knock on my door and standing there, looking apologetic was Sue. She held out three pairs of nice skinny jeans.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. It's the best I could do. I love you, but thank God that Newton child won't be able to see your bare legs!" she laughed handing me the pants.

"Thank you so much, Mom. I love you, too." I replied, giving her a hug. I'm so glad my body temperature isn't cold, like Ethan's.

Mom just laughed some more and left me to get ready. I heard Harry give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her she looked beautiful.

I smiled, the hole in my chest ripping apart once again, like every year on this exact date.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I awoke to a smiling angel. Emmett's arm was grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. __"Morning, Gorgeous." he said happily._

_"And what a gorgeous morning it is." The night previous was our honeymoon._

_We shared another kiss and did what newly weds do, the rest of the day._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Shaking my head and all thoughts of my husband, I started getting dressed for school.

I pout on a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a cute white tank top. As I slipped on my black flats, I put on a dark grey cardigan and a stiped black and white scarf around my neck.

I couldn't find my backpack, so I decided I would just carry around my one and a half inch binder the whole day, along with my pencils and multicolored pen.

I just grabbed my hair in a messy bun with a few ringlets jutting out and grabbed my car keys. My make up was pretty simple today, black masscara, foundation and lipgloss.

"I might be a little late for school, please cover for me? I feel kind of thritsy." I admitted to my mother.

A look of understanding flashed through her features. "Take your time. I love you, bye!" she called just as I got into my rusty old chevy truck.

The red paint was peeling and it had dents mushed into the sides of it. I just really despised this car, but it fit into this enviornment, so as long as I lived here I would use it.

Maybe, I could get it fixed one of these days.

**EMMETT P.O.V **

Sadness, longing, love, all these emotions were coursing through my body today.

"Emmett. You okay, bro?" Jasper asked, not really looking as concerned as he sounded. Alice was right behind him, combing his hair.

"He's fine, Jazzy baby. Leave him alone." she mumbled and winked at me.

I groaned. Jasper could feel my emotions, Edward could hear my thoughts and Alice could see my every move before I had even made it, so how could I be okay when it was so annoying?

Edward's chuckle echoed through the house.

"Yeah, I just need some time on my own." I answered Jasper, completely ignoring Alice.

This is the day I lost my everything, Isabella Marie Swan-McCarthy. She was my first wife and the only love of my existence.

_Edward keep your mouth shut and you don't lose your balls_, I thought loudly_._

He came down the stairs and replied, "Alright, jeeze Emmett! I'm going for a walk before school. See you there. You should just be glad Rosalie can't read thoughts, or you'd be d-e-a-d."

"Yeah, whatever. Go to your walk, old man!" I grinned.

Rosalie, my on and off girlfriend was a bitch. I'm glad I haven't married her or _done_ anything with her, if you know what I mean. She was out hunting with Carlisle and Esme as of the moment. I hope she stays there.

I go inside of my jeep and turned on the radio, but quickly turned it off because the songs kept reminding me of _her_. I hated being a vampire. I was the fucken weird one, too!

My eyes had been blue when I was human and still are, well sort of. They were gold-rimmed. It was cool, I guess. Supposedly there's another vampire with brown-gold rimmed eyes.

Somehow, I got to a place called the _Mount. Rainer Hunting Reserve. _I might as well go hunting, since I haven't gone for almost a week.

I slowly got out of my car and immediatley saw a beat up, rusty Chevy from the 60's. As I got out the person in the Chevy was making her way out of the hunting reservation. I could tell it was a femal, because well... she had a nice ass.

The scent if grizzly engulfed my senses and I went hunting. Alone, so lonely. I am so lonely, Mr. Lonely.

Fucking shit, I'm turning into Edward!

**BELLA P.O.V**

Hunting had turned out satisfactory. I bagged myself 3 bears and an elk, more than enough to keep me full for two weeks. I could still eat human food, but that was when I felt too lazy or weak to go hunting.

I wish, I could see Giselle and Garrett again. I miss them so much. Even if Giselle, basically lied to everyone. I'm sure we'll forgive her some time soon.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

_They are all so hot! I'm pretty sure I'd even go les for one of the girls,_ a girl named Jessica thought, loud enough for me to hear her from my car. They freaked me out. She didn't care about personaliy, only money and looks.

_This is so weird, Bella's never not at school. Where could she be?, _were the thoughts of a pregnant blonde girl, who was holding hands with her boyfriend. Her name was Lauren, I think.

A gweet girl named Angela's thoughts were also worried about this Bella and surprisingly us, _Poor new kids. I wonder if they've figured out yet that everybody is talking about them. I hope Bella isn't sick, maybe I should make her some chicken soup if she is_.

"Argh! All these thoughts are so fucking loud!" I growled. My family chuckled at me, well except for Jasper.

He was trying not to kill one of the dangeously _hormonal_ teenagers outside, who were so close to my volvo. I swear, if one of them so much as touches it, I will kill them!

**ALICE P.O.V.**

I had a vision not too long ago, I wonder what it meant. I've been trying to hide it from the family, but it's kind of hard with Edward being a mind reader and all. The vision was weird super weird and scary.

_*Vison Flashback*_

_A girl with dark auburn curls was swinging at a park by herself at night. Her pale skin glowed softly in the moonlight. I noticed she wore a light blue dress that came to her knees. The dress was strapless and had little diamonds around her bust. _

_She looked up, but I couldn't see her face._

_Somebody had grabbed the rope of her wooden swing and held it tightly. The girl looked frightened, well form what I could tell by her body language. She started running at then speed of light, bare foot. _

_A man was chasing her. He was muscular and burly, but very fast. His face was hidden from view, too and it annoyed me so bad! _

_Finally he grabbed her by the waist, while she thrashed around. He knocked her down to the floor and she screamed, mutely. _

_Everything blurred after that and slowly turned black._

_*End Vision Flashback*_

This was seriously the strangest vision I have had in a long time, since I found Jasper. Should I tell the family? I just don't know, we haven't met anyone with dark auburn curls, except for Esme, but still what could we do?

* * *

I really like the way this turned out. For all of you who are FIRST reading this story; What was your reaction to this first chapter?

For those of you who have already read the originaly chapter; What did you think?


	2. Chapter Two

Second ReWrite of _Can Time Change Things: __Chapter Two_, if you have read this chapter before; it's not _much_ different than the original, but it would probably be a good idea to ReRead this chapter. The BiGG i'S LiKE THiS ARE gone, they were a _huge_ turn off for readers. Also, some of the parts that didn't make sense, NOW DO!(:

& for those of you reading this for the first time; Enjoy!(:

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't really need one... unless I am Stephenie Meyer! But sadly, I am not. /:

* * *

Oh and this is part of the first Chapter Two, beginning; Thanking the first reviewers which were:

_selgojbdemlorujmusic_

_Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen_

_gohanna14-lover of music_

_Giggles2010_

_MadAsAHatter0987_

_Cullen1753_

_You guys made my day, so long ago. Thank you for that.(:_

* * *

**BELLA P.O.V**

After hunting, I tried to get to school as fast as posisble. It was really hard, since the truck could only go so fast.

When I arrived during lunch, most my 'friends' were folllowing me around like lost puppies. The only one's who didn't were Angela, Lauren, Ben and Tyler.

I will admit, I went on a pity date with Mike, only to get Jessica mad though. I'm sdo happy that I did because Jessica was pissed when I told her Mike tried to feel me up during the movie.

"No fucking way! Bella, why didn't you let him touch you? He's hot, with a capital H-O-T!" she squealed.

"Shut up, Jessica! Bella isn't a whore! Sheesh!" Lauren growled.

"Don't burst now, Lauren." Jessica sneered, "Your little hairy monster babies will probably attack you, just like they did with the other nasty thing growing in you!"

She had been pregnant with triplets, but the smallest one wasn't getting enough sustinance; the other two were stealing it from him/her.

Lauren's face looked grave, this was a bad subject with her. Lauren is a good person, well she has been since she got pregnant. Everyone sees her differently, in a better way though.

A few tears slid down her face and she quickly ran from us, clutching her growing stomach. Tyler ran after her, he glared at Jessica, "Fuck off, bitch. Don't talk to Lauren that way, ever."

I looked at Jessica, who had a smirk sprawled across her ugly face.

"What is your problem? Karma will get back at you and you'll feel sorry for what you said to Lauren. And I'm going to make sure of it!" I screeched.

Her hand lifted up and she tried to slap my face. I grabbed her elbow a few seconds before and twisted it.

"AHHH!" Her squeaky screams of agony and surprise made heads turn. Most of the people were smiling and giving me thumbs up.

"Don't you dare try that again or I swear you will lose this entire arm. Try calling the cops and see who really gets in trouble. My dad's the police chief, bitch."

Jessica's face was a mixture of fear,amazement, and anger.

Giving her my most threatening glare I walked away. I smiled, seeing that Lauren was feeling better. I went running to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Bella." she whispered in my ear.

I just smiled and nodded, "There is no excuse for her to say what she said about your baby."

Tyler came over with a pickle, giving it to Lauren who looked at it with hunger. She practically inhaled it. I chuckled a bit with Tyler.

When Lauren finished, Tyler said ,"I love you, babe. Never doubt that."

I smiled and said I'd meet them later.

The weird feeling I had in the morning came back. The question is why?

I was looking at the ground and walking so when I bumped into something, I was unpleasantly surprised. So much for being graceful. I never bump into people!

I looked up to see the handsome face of a fellow student. This guy had dark bown almost black, curly-ish hair. His face had two dimples! That gave his strong face a bit of softness. His eyes were a light sky blue and were rimmed with gold. What I almost couldn't believe was that this glorious man was smiling at me!

I cleared my throat and said, "Sorry, my name's Bella."

"Er, I'm Emmett." I froze, really? Did people _have_ to be named that specific name? "Hey, Bella? Are you okay? You zoned out for like 5 minutes.".

I could feel my face growing hot, "I'm sorry. You just reminded me of an old boyfriend I had a long time ago," I finished, feeling empty.

A look of understanding flashed through his eyes. "What happened to him?", he asked, quietly.

You should just move on, Bella, come on. He isn't coming back, just forget.

"He's dead." I replied, as if it wasn't such a big deal, but I could feel my eyes start to sting. Emmett hugged me, tightly.

I fit perfectly in his arms, like we were meant to be. A current of electricity was flowing through my body as I nuzzled my face into his chest and he put his face in the curve of my neck.

"EMMETT!" screeched a stunning blonde. Her features gave her away as a vampire. Her eyes were gold and she had that pasty skin color, that not even the humans born here in Forks had. "Who's this girl that you're hugging! Bitch get away!" She pushed my shoulder.

I looked at her and used my telekenisis to push her to the ground. She had it coming from touching me.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she tried to get up.

Emmett sighed and said, "Rosalie, get up please. This is my new friend Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie my girlfriend"

"You know why you can't be friends with her, Emmett! Now help me up!" she demanded. I really felt like slapping this girl.

"Babe get up please. I know you can. Stop playing around."

Heartbreak, _girlfriend, babe_? They were so going out! At least he didn't want to help her up, right? Rosalie pouted, her body was on the ground and it was nearly impossible to get up.

Emmett was starting to bend over to grab her hand, but when he pulled her up it was effortless. I had taken off the pressure as soon as he touched her hand.

She gasped and Em looked extremely annoyed and pissed off.

"What's your next class, Emmett?" I asked, politley ignoring the glare Blondie was shooting my way. He looked at me with with a small smile.

"I have...ermm" he started to blush a little, "Sexual Education.

Just my luck, "Great! I do too, C'mon. I'll take you." I said. We were completely ignoring his girlfriend and she looked completely abandoned.

I held out my arm to him and to my joy, he wrapped his around it. As we walked away, I could feel Rosalie's gaze of terror on us. I looked back slightly and tauntingly gave her a wink.

She gasped and squeaked, "EMMETT!"

As we entered the classroom, the whispering ceased immediately. It is just so obvious, when they see the person or people they are talking about; everyone shuts up.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan," the Sex Ed Teacher, Mrs. Joy, said. I love this woman, she's the funnest teacher there is.

"I am so sorry, I was showing a new student around the school campus," I replied.

She smiled and turned to Emmett, "You must be Mr. Cullen, correct?" Her gaze turned hard, she didn't care about looks and certainly didn't think Emmett was a total Sex God.

"Yes, ma'am. I am looking very forward to learning new experiences in this class..." he must've forgotten what class we were going to because when the whole class erupted into laughs and giggles, he started to look embarassed.

Mrs. Joy looked at Em hard and shook her head.

"Take a seat next to Miss Swan, new kid." she sighed, as she sat down at her desk. I heard her mutter, "Great! Why do I always get _all_ the perverted teen boys."

I stifled a giggle and Emmett seemd to be holding in his laughter, too.

"Alright so this is how we, _meaning the boys_, use condoms..."

***30 Minutes Later***

"Yay! Classes are over!" I squealed happily. Sex Ed was the last class of the day and it was definitley the most fun. Emmett had me laughing the whole time with his perverted little comments. I also came to the conclusion that Emmett was the other vampire that Aro told me about.

"Yeah, um, Bella?" he asked, looking uncertainly to the ground.

I stopped walking and replied, "Yes?"

"W-we can't be friends. Your real fun and all, but I can't let you get hurt. I'm sorry."

"Why the fuck not?" I demanded, oh gosh I sounded like a spoiled little girl, but right now I don't care! I was really starting to like Emmett even though it had been half an hour, I already felt a strong connection with him.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the forest behind our school. We didn't say a word. I finally stopped and said, "Your not human."

He nodded and said, "You aren't either?"

"Nope, I'm a vampire, just like you," was my simple answer. I really hope, I didn't make a mistake and Emmett is completely human. I'd have to kill him, which is something I don't want to do at all.

"So I guess there are two vampires in the forest." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

A little black haired girl came up to me and said, "I'm Alice! You and I are going to be such the best of friends, I can just tell!"

See this is something that made me instantly not like her, she was _too_ sure of herself.

Then out of nowhere, a kid with bronze hair and a blonde guy came into view. The blonde guy wrapped his arm around Alice, after she finished hugging me

"Hey there, I'm Jasper. A vampire, also. Nice to meet you, Bella." He smiled. I grinned at him right back.

"I'm Bella and hi."

The guy with bronze hair smirked at me, "Edward is my name and it's a pleasure to meet _the_ Bella Emmett kept thinking about."

I frowned, "I only met him a few minutes ago," I replied and then groaned, "You can read minds, huh?"

He nodded, "Ever since I was turned."

Just as I was about to say something else, Rosalie burst in to our small cirle and said, "I'm Rosalie and seriously who the fuck are you? Emmett suddenly forgets about me and I find out it's because of you!"

Shrugging I replied, "He probably doesn't like you yelling at him all the time. And I was really nice to him, earlier."

Emmett quickly interupted me, "You should meet Carlisle and Esme, Bella. You'll love them."

"Sure, I'd love to."

He and Edward led me to my car and soon followed a silver volvo, which I saw Alice was driving.

We talked on the way, Edward was in the back and I was at shotgun, while Emmett had the wheel. He pulled up to a pretty mansion and a woman with light auburn hair came outside and warmly said, "Nice to meet you, I am Esme Cullen."

As she touched my hand, I started thinking about my mother adn how she left me alone to care for my little brother.

I was brought out of my thoughts, by Emmett shaking me slightly. "You okay, Bella?" his voice rang with concern.

"Erm, yes. I just started thinking and I zoned out."

Another blonde man, took my other hand andsmiled tightly, "My name is Carlisle. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," he smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine." I replied, with a grin of my own.

"Let's go inside. It's about to start raining and your outfit is too cute to be ruined by water!"Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house.

It was even more magnificent inside! Old painting and furniture were placed neatly throughout the living room.

Alice made me sit own in the loveseat next to her. Jasper saw this and started pouting. I laughed.

"She finds me more attractive, Jasper," I teased, "You know you should be with Edward."

Jasper looked annoyed, but then smiled saying, "Yeah, maybe I should! C'mon Edward, come to my bedroom."

Everything went silent. You could hear crickets, when Emmett and I started laughing. A few minutes later we were still laughing. Our laughter ceased, finally and Carlisle said, "Who was your creator?"

I went silent and looked down, "Someone of no importance at the moment, but if I ever find the bastard, I'll kill him," I all but snarled. Everyone looked taken back by my answer.

"Why?", asked Esme.

I sighed, "It's part of my story I'd tell you, but I don't trust easily, specially after that."

After that, I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Alice's shoulder, while she wrapped her tiny arms around my torso. She was still annoying, though.

"Okay, we'll tell you our stories, except for Rosalie. She wouldn't want us to tell you." Carlisle smiled sadly at me. I just nodded.

***1 HOUR LATER***

Wow. I gotta hand it to them. They all had pretty hard transformations. The only one's I don't know about are Esme's, Emmett's and Rosalie's. Emmett and Esme were going to tell their story together.

Esme opened her mouth and started to speak, "_I had a wonderful family. It was the year 1919, my husband had recently been attacked by a vampire, not long after the marriage of Emmett and my daughter. My beautiful daughter. She didn't want to marry Em, at all_," she smiled at Emmett, who looked emotionless.

In a monotone voice he said, "I had been in love with her since the first time my eyes met her's. She was a feisty independent woman," he chuckled a bit before continuing, "She kicked and screamed all the way through the altar. Our matrimony was compromised, even before we were born, by our grandparents. Our wedding was Christmas day."

"_A few months after the death of my husband, I found out I was once again with child. What with my daughter living in Emmett's mansion, I seldom had company. When i found out I was pregnant again, I was the happiest woman alive. I wouldn't be lonely for much longer_," Esme's eyes brimmed with tears.

"My wife had just begun to actually like me and we were still experiencing our honeymoon, when I got attacked. She was so close by, I remember being scared to death, that the bear might harm her. You see, her sun hat had been blown by the wind into the forest and I wanted to get it for her. I got lost, though and was real deep into the forest when I found a mama bear and her cubs," Emmett's voice hardened.

"Rosalie fought off the bear, which had mauled my body severely. My blood distracted her and Rosalie bit me, on accident. She tried to suck the venom back, but it was too late though, my transformation had already begun. Rose brought me to the Cullens and that was that."

"_I had thought that my darling daughter had been attacked and killed, __too. Her little brother was born prematurely a few weeks later__ on March 29th. The nurse wench who helped me with the birth said he probably wouldn__'t make it. That's when I told her to take as much care of him as possible. She had started weeping and then I just had the feeling that__ my son had died,_" Esme muttered quietly.

"_Carlisle had found me at the bottom of the cliff, he saw something in my eyes, apologized and then he bit me. I went through three days of pain. Carlisle brought me to his coven, and that's when I found Emmett there. He looked awful, like someone had ripped his heart out, and burned it. I was the same for many months. I had killed myself, by jumping off a damn cliff and didn't even think to research if my faughter was truly dead. She was __alive all alone in the world and it was my fault."_

"We had to move, God knows I didn't want to, but what good would it have done if we didn't? Everyone thought Esme and I were dead. And not even five months later, my wife had apparently moved on," Emmett sounded betrayed.

"Yes, my daughter moved on. Many said she got re-married and had children, with a man named James Carson. She died, after childbrith, we soon found out."

"I-I am so sorry for your loss, the story is so similar to mi- Wait. James Carson? Oh hell no," I growled. Everyone looked at me. "Esme, Emmett? What were your last names?" I asked. These two _have_ to be my mother and my husband. They just had to be. Our stories involved that same man, James.

"My name was Esme Platt-Swan."

"And you Em?" I didn't need to ask. I already knew.

"My name was Emmett Dale McCarthy."

He was staring me directly in the eyes. I broke down crying, all these years, they were with the Cullens. The same Cullens I had been wanting to visit for so long! I could have found them both!

"Mom? Emmett?", I whispered, "It's me. Isabella Marie Swan-McCarthy." My voice sounded high pitched and squeaky. I grabbed my necklace and took hold of my wedding ring that had both Emmett and I names on it.

I held the ring out to him and he took it. I looked up at him, through my tears I saw him smile.

"Bella?" he choked out, his eyes were getting red and puffy.

"Oh, Emmy." I whispered. He came to me in a flash and lifted my face up to his. As soon as our lips touched, I couldn't get enough.

I tackled him to the ground. His hands were on my hips while mine were getting tangled up in his hair. When we broke apart, I was being squeezed into a hug by my mother. I hugged her back with as much force.

"Mom, my little brother's alive. Ethan isn't dead.", I whispered.

"Ethan? You named my little boy Ethan after my father?" she asked, smiling with gratitude.

"Yes, he was one hell of a potty mouth growing up. He's a vampire, too. Forever to be sixteen. I'm surprised you haven't met him before. He lives in Volterra with his lovely mate," I answered smiling at the thought of Ethan and Jane's wedding.

"Who's his mate?" Mom sounded astounded. If I were her, I'd be surprised, too. Married and turned into a vampire at sixteen.

"Jane Anabelle Volturri-Swan. She's really sweet once you get to know her," I relied, grinning from ear to ear. As soon as I said Jane snarls filled the room. "What's wrong?" I asked, how could they not like Jane?

"Jane has a bad history with most of us." Edward stated, with a grimace.

"How? She is the nicest person in the world!" I exclaimed.

"Well for one she eats humans an-".

I cut-off Alice by saying, "She drinks animal blood. Where did you hear that she drank from humans?"

This truly is weird, at first only Jane and Alec were vegertarians, but after Ethan and I came along, the entire guard and Volturi family changed their diet.

"Obviously, their red eyes," Alice grumbled, crossing her arms.

I laughed, this was hilarious, "No, no, no! Alec and Jane wear contacts! The've been vergie's since long before I even was!"

There was chourus of _oh's_ throughout the living room. "You people are so judgmental!" I chided, teasingly.

Jasper was quick to ask, "Then why does she use her power to attack us whenever we visit?"

"I dunno about that, she tried her power on Ethan and I, but it never worked. Probably because of my mental shiled." I sighed.

"You have a gift"Carlilse stated.

I nodded, not wanting to tell them of the rest. "Bella, sweetie. I know Emmett and I just found you, but would you mind telling us how you became a vampire?", always curious, this family was.

Rosalie had come down from upstairs and was sitting next to Jasper on the couch, along with Carlisle and Edward. Mom and Emmett were on either sid of me on the floor, both cluthing one of my hands.

"I can show you all with another one of my gifts," I said, not even asking them if I could. They were all in 1920.

**

* * *

**

*FLASHBACK NOVEMBER 4, 1920*

_"Bella, please eat something," pleaded Gabriella, Emmett's mom. She looked a lot like Emmett. She had the dark set of curly hair and the same dimples on either side of her cheeks. She's always so caring, even after the death of her husband and son._

_"I can't, Gaby. Whenever I do get hungry, I end up vomiting all of it," I said, pretening to be worrried about my health. Nothing matters to me anymore, I thought to myself._

_"Please, just try... for Emmett, for your mother, who is expecting a child. Do it or all of them," she smiled sadly at me._

_"Alright, bring in the grub," I said teasingly. Gaby chuckled and brought me some eggs. As soon as the smell hit my nose, I was in the bathroom, throwing up._

_She quickly dropped the plate and rubbed soothing circles in my lower back. Tears were cascading down my eye at this point, "What if something's wrong with me, Gaby? I should go to the doctor."_

_She nodded at me and her eyes got bright with excitment, "Bella do you think you may be pregnant, with child, expecting?" she asked me, practically bouncing._

_I froze. My thoughts drifting to the all the times Emmett and I had had sex, in just one week. I could feel myself blushing and Gabriella smiled._

_"I MIGHT BE A GRANDMOTHER!" she yelled full of joy, jumping up and down as well as she could. I mean she was afterall, almost 60 years old and had pancreas cancer._

_A girl with long red curls came in holding a blue bundle in her arms, which started to wail. She had a baby._

_"Miss Isabella?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly._

_I stood up and walked carefully towards her,"Yes, what is wrong?"_

_The woman handed me the baby in her arms and said, "Your mother jumped off a cliff, after delivering her baby. She t-thought he wasn't going to make it. Before she left she told me to tell you that she loved you with all her might. I didn't know what to do with your brother s-so I brought him here. I haven't named him yet. You may have the liberty to do so if you like. I apologize for not coming sooner, traveling with a baby is hard work and in carriage going a tweny miles takes at least a few days. I wish you luck, m'lady. Take care," and with that, she stumbled out._

_I looked down at the little boy in my arms. He looked a lot like our father, the only thing he got from our mother was her nose and eyes. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. Even as a child, I could tell he was going to be a lady's man._

_Gabriella looked at him and said ,"He's so cuuute! Can I hold him?"_

_I smiled and gave him to her. "Here you go, his name's Ethan Marcos Platt."_

_"What a wonderful name. It suits this little one very well. Bella, you know now we have to go to the doctor. We need to check if you are pregnant and if Ethan here, is healthy."_

_The next day we went to the local doctor._

_"Bella, I am happy to say that your brother is healthier than most children born earlier than 9 months," explained a grinning Dr. Mutti. He looked at another sheet of paper and started smiling wider**.**_

_"Also, Mrs. McCarthy, y ou are indeed expecting."_

_I started smiling and moved my hands down to my stomach. I have a baby growing inside me. A baby that Emmett and I both made together._

_Gabriella started scream-whispering, while holding a sleeping Ethan in her arms. My eye-sight started blurring and I cried tears of joy._

_"Now if you would lie down, please. I would like to check how big the baby is."_

_I did as the doctor said and he put him hands on my, for now, flat stomach. He was probing around and eventually found the baby._

_He got a weird look in his face. My heart beat quickened. Had I miscarried already? "D-doctor? Is eveerything alright?" I asked frantically._

_"My, my, my. Bella, you are pregnant with not one, but two children. You lucky woman." he said, chuckling._

_I started squealing and sat upright, clutching my tummy, even tighter._

_"This is amazing, thank you so much, doctor. Thank you for giving me the best news of my entire life." I replied, sincerely as I got up to hug him._

* * *

_It's been seven months and Gabriella has passed away. She died a happy woman though, Ethan had tried call her mom and a few days later, she died._

_The cancer had eaten it's way to her heart and the poor woman couldn't take the pain anymore. I planned her funeral and made it as elaborate as she had wanted._

_Many felt sorry for me. I was pregnant with two children, had to take care of both my family's businisses and on top of that, I had to take care of my nine month old little brother._

_I didn't mind though, life was good._

* * *

_***July 4, 1921***_

_I'm nine months pregnant right and ready to burst at any moment. A man name James Carson had be-friended me and has been helping me with everything ever since._

_He has blonde hair and strange red eys. He is very kind to me, his wife was the woman who had brought me my brother many months ago. Her name is Victoria._

_At the moment I am trying to help Ethan walk. He started walking towards me, from a couple yards away. I was bouncing slightly with excitment! My little brother can walk!_

_As he got to my hands, I felt was cold slapsh of water come from my core along with a spasm of pain._

_I screamed and Victoria came running to me instantly and led me to my bed, she was telling to calm down. I did as she said, while I layed down on the bed._

_"V-victoria! Please go with James and take Ethan to the local park, while I have my twins!" I all but screamed at her. She nodded and picked up Ethan to take him to James. "Good luck!" she called._

_Many nurse maids I had hired were helping me push. Dr. Mutti's wife, Carol was going to deliver my kids, since her husband was out of town._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed._

_"C'mon Bella, push harder. I can see a little head. C'mon!" she said to me, calmly._

_"You try pushing two children out of your vag- AHHHHH!" I yelled, once again. Then I heard a baby's wail. It immediately captured my attention._

_"Boy," muttered one of the nurses._

_"Garrett, Garret Daniel McCarthy." I said, trying to ignore the pain from my lower abdomen._

_"Rest for a while Isabella, you next child doesn't need to be out right this moment." Carol said warmly, handing me my son._

_I gasped when I saw his face. He was the spitting image of Emmett, except for the hair._

_Garrett had Emmett's piercing sky blue eyes. His face structure was exactly the same. The only thing he got from me would have to be my skin tone. His grandma Gabriella left a bit of herself in him too, curly jet black hair._

_I felt more wetness trickle done my core. "Maggie!" I gasped out to a nurse. She quickly took hold of Garret and went to feed him._

_"Alright, Bella. Just one more. One more and then it's over. You won't have to stress your body out anymore," said Carol._

_Within 15 minutes another little cry filled the room. I smiled, feeling accomplished with myself._

_"Girl," Carol squealed._

_"Let me see her, please," the baby was handed to me as I sat up, while the nurses clean me up._

_Another Emmett look-a-like. I sighed, my daughter was beautiful. She had wavy brown hair, and rosy red lips. Her cheeks had a light blush on them, like mine. Everything else was all Emmett._

_"Giselle Gabriella McCarty." I murmured, in awe. All of a sudden I felt someone take away my baby, it was Victoria. Her face was tortured._

_James took hold of my neck a bit down. I screamed, trying to claw him off of me. "James, stop! No, she doesn't deserve this!" screamed Victoria._

_"My children! Don't hurt any of my children!" I yelled, Ethan was considered as my child, too._

_"Don't worry, we'll stay here with you and your children." James hissed, making m flinch. His eyes, which used to be were even more red than before._

_I felt tears drip down my face, while I closed my eyes, "You bastard!" I gasped, feeling the burning pain._

_My three children wailed for two entire days. The pain was unbearable. It hurt even more than giving birth, it always just burned._

* * *

_James held Victoria, Garrett, Giselle and I hostage for sixteen years._

_When he changed Ethan and Giselle, I was furious and attacked him. He only hit Victoria and Garrett, as my punishment. My little girl was going to be fifteen years old for the rest of her life with no chance of ever living a normal life. Ethan was a little bit more lucky, just a year old at sixteen forever._

_Two year after he changed Garrett, it's kind of weird, my son is and forever will be, the same age as me physically._

_Ethan has the power of invisibility. Giselle can create fire. Garrett can move things with his mind. I can absorb each of their gifts and use them only for a few months._

_All of us, except for James, drink animal blood._

_James had turned a seventeen year old girl name Kate into a vampire, not even three weeks after Garrett's change._

_Kate has blonde layered hair. She is very pretty, like the rest of us. Her gift is very unique. She can electrocute you through touch, except fo me. She fell in love with Garrett and he to her._

_Soon they became mates, with James watching their every move._

* * *

_1950, I'm in the year 1950 with Victoria, Ethan and Giselle, now. Garrett is traveling the world with Kate, whom he married just this year._

* * *

_The 50's are long gone, now we're in the 70's. Kate and Garrett have found a new coven, the Denali's._

* * *

_We're in the 90's now, Giselle has a mate now, too. His name is Jacob Black. He is a werewolf erm shapeshifter. Apparently he imprinted on my daughter, meaning that she is his soulmate._

_Yesterday we all attacked James, he got away though. Damn bastard, I'll kill him if it's the last thing I'll do. I beat the shit out of Jacob today, he proposed to my little girl and got married with her withought telling me! I didn't even get an invitation!_

_I cannot describe how disappointed I am with Giselle._

_When Garret, Victoria and Ethan found out... they were pissed off._

* * *

_Victoria, Ethan and I are the only one's left... or at least we were until we visited Italy! Ethan fell in love with Jane and they soon got married. Victoria is now very much in love with Felix Volturi. At least they invited me to their wedding ceremoies. To my dismay, none of them wanted Giselle or Jacob to be there._

_My son, Garret and Kate were there, though, along with Elzear, Carmen, Irina and Tanya. All of them very nice._

* * *

***END FLASHBACK***

All eyes were on me.

"I'm a d-dad?", Emmett asked.

* * *

Two chapter ReWrites in only 2 hours, how awesome am I?


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry for the SHORTNESS**!!

**Review & Favorite/Subscride & yeah :)**

* * *

"Yes, Emmett. Your a daddy. Mom, your a grandma." I squealed. Just then I saw Blondie attack me...well **try** to. Mom gasped along with Carlisle. The rest, including me just growled. She was being levitated in the air at the moment, screaming her little ass off.

"Will you shut up!!" Em yelled, I smiled at him. He smiled back as did Alice and Jasper.

"Rose, calm down." Edward, told her gently. Traitor. Wait- oh! He can read her mind, duh!!

"People who **don't** want to attack me can go home with me." I said in a sing-songy voice. Emmett laughed and quickly took hold of my waist. I smiled at his placing me head in the crook of his neck, drinking in his scent. He whispered, "I'll go home with you.". I shivered and smiled.

Alice started bouncing chanting, "I will too!! I will too!!".

Jasper killed the moment by saying, "What about Rosalie?". We all glared at him, including Alice.

**Are you going to be with me? Or the blonde girl?**, I asked Emmett, telepathically. I was also using my shield so Edward couldn't hear.

**I was never happy with Rosalie. I love **you**, Bella. Always have, alwas will. Specially since your are the mother of my children too, by the way that Jacob dude is gonna get it **big **time****! **I giggled. Emmmett is such a dork.

I grinned cockily at him and made him lower his head. When his lips were brushing mine, I instantly became limp in his arms as he kissed me. I could feel him smile.

Edward tried to get Rosalie on the ground. The other's were just laughing at them, mostly at **Rosalie**, though. Rosalie, ugh. What is her deal?

My purse started vibrating. Emmett yelped.

"YOUR VIBRATING!!!". I rolled my eyes. Laughing, I took out my phone. It was Sue. "I'll be right back.", I said as I went outside.

"Hi Mom." I said brightly. I heard a gasp, but when I turned around nobody was there. Maybe I imagined it?

"Bella? Where are you? I know you're a vampire and all, but I can stilly worry!", Sue sounded very upset.

"Sorry, Mum. I promise to call you, **before** I go out again. Guess what though."

There was a pause and she silently asked, "What?".

"I found them! Mom, I found my husband **and** my birth mom!" I yelled excitedly int the phone.

Silence came from the other side of the phone. "Hello?", I asked. Listening closely, I heard her take a deep breath and shakily ask, "Are you coming back home? Or are you staying there? I will support whichever decision you make.". My heart swelled. Sue was such a caring soul.

"I'll stay with you, Mom. I want to get to know everyone first." I answered, smiling at the thought.

I heard her whisper, "Oh thank the Lord!.", louder she said, "I'd **love** to get to know your mother too! From what you've told me, she's practically my other half!", I giggled into the phone.

"Something tells me she's going to be your **best** friend. Hope Dad, doesn't get jealous!" I piped in.

She laughed and then said, "Speaking of Charlie, his dinner is getting burned!! I'll see you when you get home, okay? Bye sweetheart, I love you.".

"Love you, too Mum." I answered back, feeling relaxed once again. I started my way back inside the house and was being glared at by Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward. Alice and Jasper looked indifferent, both looking down. Emmett gave me a sad smile and wrapped his arms around my waist. Rosalie growled.

Confused, I wonder aloud, "What did I do?".

* * *

**REViEW?**


	4. Chapter Four

****

****

**I am **SO** sorry... I will **not **update until next week. I have a **SATURDAY** for school. ****Today is Friday. I mean **honestly** a **SATURDAY** because the vice principle caught me about 30 seconds **late** to class... It was **not** my fault my freaking p.e. teacher let me out late and that my last class is on the other side of the campus! **

**I have to be at school an **hour** earlier than school regularly starts on Saturday. So at 7:00, I have to be at school, **even though **it's my only day to sleep in!!! **

Great! **Anybody else out there ever had or heard of a **saturday school**?**

**You guys know what makes it **worse**? My birthday is on May 10 and we start testing...ugh.**

**Okay enough misery & complaing/whining, on with the story?**

**WAiT! **

**Hahaha, l Like Your Hair by Scotty Vanity is my theme song! (wanna know why? Review & find out)**

**Alrighty, **now** I am done. Pshyeah.**

**xoxo,**

**MiCHEllE-SKiES :)**

**REViEW/FAVORiTE/SUBSCRiBE/MAKE MY DAY A LiTTLE BiT BETTER?**

* * *

_Confused, I wonder aloud, "What did I do?"._

"Well for** one,** YOU STOLE MY BOYFRiEND!!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Your broke up with her **already**?" I asked, Emmett noticing his guilt filled eyes were staring into mine.

"Erm, yeah. She was trying to hump me and rip my shirt off..." he shuddered, looking disgusted down at his dark blue v-neck shit that fitted **tightly** against his muscles...

I laughed, "Really Rosalie? Pathetic bitch.". She lunged at me, "**Again**? How many times does it take you to learn that I can **freeze** you, without even **thinking** about it?"

She looked down and muttered, "Shut up." quietly.

The whole room besides Edward, Carlisle and Esme broke out into chuckless.

"OMG! WHERE'S MY MOM?!", I screamed, feeling worried that she had evesdropped into my conversation with Sue. OH. MY. GOSH. SHE DiD!!

"She's hunting. We **all** heard your **convesation** with your **mother**." Carlisle sneered. What the fuck? Wasn't he supposed to be the **nice, understanding** Cullen?!

Goodness!

"Well, **Carlisle**," I retorted, "**You** of all people should know that coutesy is the most important thing!" I finished, annoyed. He growled. I hissed.

Mom had come back in, her eyes were kind of watery. **Great**. Did me calling Sue **'mom'** really make her **that** upset? She is **too** sentimental...

"Mum?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

She ignored me and went straight to her **husband** who looked at me with a smug smile. Ok? W-T-F!

"Carlisle, honey. Are you alright? Did Isabella upset you?". **Ouch**. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and even **Rosalie** gasped. Their faces showed clear shock. I'm sure mine did too.

"Carlisle you had no **right** to say that to Bella. And Esme, your daughter was calling you." Jasper all but growled. I sent him an appreciative smile.

Rosalie was right next to him and she gave me a sad smile. An apology was in her eyes. Did she get over the fact that Emmett broke up with her for me? Well I **hope** for me, right?

Ugh! I feel so unwanted and akward... I think it's time I go home.

"Carlisle are you **jealous** that Bella was stealing Esme's love?" Edward asked him, a smile creaping up the sides of his mouth.

"No. I know that my **wife** will **always** love **me** and no other." He's that cocky huh? We'll see about that.

"Hmm is that so? Then I probably had no business being here, huh Cullen?" I could hear the venom in my voice. SCORE!

"Which one? There's like 7 of us." Trying to be the smart one eh?

"Actually. There's only you and Esme. Jasper is a Whitlock, Alice is a Brandon, Rose is a Hale, Edward is a Masen, and Emmett is a McCarthy.". Who's the smarty pants **now**, bitch!! Muah ha ha ha **ha**!

"Isabella! Apologize to your father this **instant**!!" Esme yelled right in my face.

"Father?," I asked, "Are you crazy?!". No way in **hell** will that blonde bastard be my **father**.

**Charlie** was a beter father the first day I met him!

Her gold eyes flashed with anger, "Yes, I am married to him. I'm your mom, which means that he is your father! Also you are **grounded**!".

Grounded. She grounded **me**? I **hate** being told what to do! HOW DARE SHE!!

"Being that I don't **live** here, you techinically can't **ground** me. Oh and just because you gave birth to me does **not** mean you can start telling me what to do!" I yelled.

"Em, babe I am **so** sorry, but either I get out of here **now** or someone is going to get hurt." My emotions were getting pretty hard to handle. Emmett's eyes went wide, "I'll go with you, please." he gave me his puppy gog eyes. DAMMiT!!

"Erm..alright. L-let's go." I replied taking his hand. I sluggishly went outside, feeling the vampires' stares burning my back. Emmett made me laugh a little by cradlying me in his arms, like a baby.

He started running. Neither of us spoke. It wasn't needed. I eventually closed my eyes and let him take me wherever he wanted. The forest passing by us, I felt at peace for a little while.

A growl broke me loose from my peaceful moment. A distinct scent flowed through the air. Two new growls filled the atmosphere.

"What **now**?!" I hissed, stnding on my own feet. Emmett put a protective arm over my shoulder. I relaxed into his touch imediatley.

"Get away from him!!" shrieked a familiar voice. I turned around and saw my daughter, Giselle. She looked angry.

In a flsh she was in front of me. Her beautiful face ful of anger. Jaocb was just staring at me, freak.

"How **dare** you? What about Dad? What do you think he's going to think if he ever sees you with other men!? I hate you!!" she screamed in my face. **Can this day get **any **better?**, I thought sarcastically.

"Well if you just let me ex-" I was interupted which is something I will only let **Emmett**, do from now on.

"NO!! WHAT'S **WRONG** WiTH YOU, MOTHER!!!" Giselle, always one to act on impulse. She had issues. Man seriously she **has** to start calling me by my first name. If anyone hears her tell me '**mom'** explaining that would be kind of hard, even for me.

That's when I snapped.

"IF YOU COULD ONLY LET ME EXPLAiN! GOSH! GiSELLE YOU COME HERE AND TRY TO MAKE **ME** LOOK LiKE THE **BAD** GUY! **EVERYONE** HAS BEEN DOiNG THAT TODAY AND i SURE AS **HELL** DON'T NEED OR **DESERVE** iT!", i was **just** getting started.

"AlLSO **you** GOT **married** WiTH A **MUTT,** WHiCH DiDNT BOTHER ME, BUT NEiTHER OF YOU iNViTED ME TO YOUR WEDDiNG! HOW DO YOU THiNK i FELT WHEN YOU SUDDELY DiSAPPEARED ON NiGHT AND NEVER CAME HOME!? i TELEPORTED **EVERYWHERE** TO FiND YOU! YOUR BROTHER, ViCTORiA, NATHAN AND i FEARED THAT JAMES HAD GOTTEN TO YOU AND JACOB!!" Tears were streaming down my face as I relived that entire week once again. Emmett was hugging me close to his body and I once again felt safe and warm. Giselle and Jacob I assume gasped. Imediatley I felt something scorching hot grab my arms and pull me away from Em.

I shocked them with all I had, using Kate's gift. There was a howl of pain and a young indian boy on the ground writhing in pain now.

"AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHiNG MORE, THE **'MAN'** HUGGiNG ME RiGHT NOW **iS** YOUR **FATHER**!!!" I yelled again. "Gosh, Em. I have anger problems." I whispered smelling in his intoxicating scent.

"Daddy?"

* * *

**I DON NOT LIKE HOW THIS TURNED OUT :(**

**REViEW? & wish me luck tomorrow :)...oh GOSH! i have a SATURDAY SCHOOL D': !!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Sorry for not updating for almost 2 weeks? /:**

**things have come up... ****Anyways, o****n to the story :)**

**You are being warned though, I am in a crappy mood and the chapter might be full of anger and/or sadness.**

**Enjoy it if you can(:**

* * *

Recap:

_"Daddy?"_

I expected Emmett to go running to his daughter, but he stayed, comforting me and my shaking body. He didn't even so much as glance up at her small plea.

He just said, "Giselle, please. Don't be hard on Bella. She's had a tough day so far and what you just told her sent her overboard. I will admit this is **not** how I pictured meeting you, my daughter. Don't misundertand, I am happy to see you, but Bella is my wife, soulmate even and she needs to come first, at the moment.", while his face was in my neck and mine in his.

Giselle, my little girl gasped. I heard a rustling of leaves as both of them slumped down to the forest floor. Giselle most likey because her father didn't act as happy as I'm sure he felt when she called him 'daddy'. Jacob obviously because he was holding on to her as she fell and didnt want her tpo have a full drawn break-down.

"Please Em. Go meet your daughter, I-I'll be back in a week or two. My need for a vacation, is finally finding it's way towards my actions. I'm sorry. Get to know Giselle and Jacob, they're amazing people, go easy on them.", with an unnecessary breath, I continued, "I know that running from my problems isn't going to fix them, but I want to see the only person who can give me comfort. besides you, Emmett. I love you, tell the others including Sue and Charlie about my small break. Goodbye, for now." I could already feel my body becoming lighter. As I stood up, Emmett tried pullling me down, he couldn't. I was practically already transparent.

"Bella, please don't leave." Jacob pleead, "We just found you! You barely found your mate too!". I growled.

"I understand why you need to do this, Bella. I'll be with you where ever you go. I love you and will wait until the end of time an a day for you." Emmett whispered his eyes getting watery.

"That's what she always does. SHE ALWAYS RUNS AWAY! BELLA MCCARTY CAN **NEVER** FACE HER PROBLEMS!" yelled Giselle. I know she's my daughter, but **gosh** what a bitch! I can't help but llove her so much though.

"Your right." I whispered, and that was all I could get out as I disappeared from their sight. Everything turned black and I faintly heard someone call out, "Bella!".

I awoke feeling sore and disgruntled.

"Mother are you alright?". I quickly turned my head to see my son.

"Garret! Good to see you son!" I squealed, squishing him as best as I could into my arms. He started laughing then I heard 3 gasps. I turned and squealed even louder.

"Kate! Irina! Tanya!" I yelled as I attacked ll of them to the floor with my famous hugs.

"Bella-Bean!" Tanya squealed back. I smiled and we stared talking about shoes, I sort of forgot eveyone else for 20 seonds.

"Oops. Excuse my manners. Hehehe? Sorry for barging in on you, but ahh can I stay for a week or two?" I asked all of them. Irina and her mate, Laurent along with Kate and Garet might have been busy. I already knew Tanyo would love for me to stay since I was practically her twin.

"WELL DUH!" They all but screamed at me. Laurent was laughing along with Garet and Irina. Carmen and Elzear, the leaders of this coven were in their 52nd honeymoon stage, which had left Tanya in chrge, how do I know this? Tanya and I text 24-7!

I rolled my eyes, "I was going to stay **anyways**!", aw me and my childish remarks.

Garret helped me get up and gave me an apporpriate-er greeting in a hug and a kiss on the cheek. My lipstick hadn't worn off yet so I motioned for him to lean down and I hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the forehead. My lipstick stain was popping out nicely against his pale face.

He just smiled at me, not knowing about the little mark I left.

As soon as his head was in sight of the others, they burst out laughing. I hid behind Kate, as soon as I possibley could. My son would kill me if he knew my little joke.

"Let's go out, pleeaase? We're in Canada!", it was pretty light outside, but not enough to make them sparkle.

"Yeah, I need mother-in-law bonding time." Kate piped in. I smiled at her back, gosh I really loved this girl. She will forever be perfect for Garret. Kate is alays calm and thinks before she acts, Garet... not so much.

"Pshyeah! Bella's going to bond with **all** of us, you can't be hogging her all the time, Kate!" Irina whined, in a teasing voice.

"**Both** of you two will have to figure out a schedule later, because Bella is going to bond with **me**, her twin!" Tanya said, seriously then messing up by letting a tiny giggle through her teeth. I laughed at the faces of eveybody.

"You **were** always a great actress, Tanya." pouted Kate.

While they were having their little fake arguement, I went upsatirs to my room, which is sometimes used as a guest room when I'm not here. The closet was filled with dresses, jeans and etc.

I went to shower. After that I changed in a pair of tight skinny jeans, a tight black tank top with black flats, cute and simple. I didn't wear any make-u because I felt too lazy, I let my hair down in loose curls.

When I finished **all** that, and finally came downstairs they were **still** having tier little agruement over me, Laurnet and Garet had gotten involved, too.

"Let's go to the movies!" I yelled already outside.

* * *

**So there it is :D! Hope you enjoyed it and please review and go look at my other stories please!**


	6. Chapter Six

**So Heeiiii :) ! I am SO sorry! I keep saying I'll update, but thne I don't? Okay so this will be a better discription of what I'll do:**

**I'll update this story when I feel _non_-lazy-ish :D**

**which will most likely be every 2 weeks! _BUT_... Summer Vacation (insert heart) is here almost! Just _one_ week more an then it'll all be over for a couple of months(:**

**A W E S O M E :]**

**REViEW- SUBSCRiBE- FAVORiTE :B**

**& if there are spelling mistakes, I apologize ahead of time.**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

_"Let's go to the movies" I yelled already outside._

**Garret P.O.V.**

While in the car(A/N: Just pick whatever car you want that can hold 6 people [:), I let my mind wander as to why my Mom's visit came so sudden. Bella seems _different_. Almost like she's having an internal battle with herself? I can see it in her strange, yet beautiful eyes, that she is feeling pain and happiness at the same time.

I love her dearly, after all she gave birth to my sister and I. Sighing, I thought, _Oh Giselle, my sister. Why did you have to make that descision without our consent. Victoria doesn't like you much at all anymore. Nathan an Jane either. No, they aren't filled with **hate** towards you. It is more like **disappointment**, the same disappointment I feel._

Maybe Giselle started a fight with Mom, or as I now am supposed to call her, Bella. She only gets upset when Giselle contacts her and accused her of ruining our lives.

I will ask Mum about it later. I wonder if _Bella_ knows that Kate and I are planning to do something very special. I hope it makes her happy. I guess it is sort of a miracle. I wonder what she will say?

Knowing her she'd be bouncing off the walls like the energetic person she is. Hopefully she'll join our family instead of roaming around as a high schooler the rest of her excistence. Hm, I doubt it. She'll always have her mind made up and she'll never change, like we all hope she wouldn't. She's too precious to lose.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"What movie do you guys wanna see?" I asked.

"Toy Story 3!" they all wailed. I laughed, "Better be Toy Story you fuckers. I wasn't gonna give you guys any other options.".

As soon as we got out, Tanya linked her arms through mine. I smiled at her. We all talked and joked around, while the movie credits were on.

The people in front and back of us kept going _shh_ at us. As if! I just glared at them, **_that_** shut them up.

At the end of the movie we got the idea to trash a fast food restaurant.

We went by McDonald's and ordered a lot of food. It smelled nasty!

The reason we went there was to have a food fight, and we did. We drove to Burger King and went inside. The McDonald's bag was clearly visible. The manager woman came up to us and said, "Can you like not like bring those bags of McDonald's in here? They look super like um trashy if you in a Burger King. Like yaaaa. Go away.".

I took a cheeseburger out and then shoved it on the face of the manager. She squealed like a little piggy and then fainted.

I laughed and stuffed 3 burgers in her bra. I took off the pickle slices and neatly put them in her mouth and har.

_There_, I thought to myself,_ you have a bobbies now!_

Everyone else was sticking burgers on the ceiling of just throwing them at random people. I went inside the girls bathroom and stuffed at least 5 cheeseburger in the paper towel dispenser thing.

I put them in the toilets and flushed them, which just clogged the toilets. I was giggling like mad at the end of our trashing the Burger King.

Everyone was gone when I went out. The car wasn't there, so I just went behind a bush and teleported home.

I put on my pajamas and went to look for my phone. I decided to wash my face first and brush my teeth. The whole time I kept thinking, _Where is everybody?_

It took me 30 minutes to find my phone. I turned it on and gasped. I had 50 text messages and 34 missed calls. The text messages all said to go to the Juneau police station, about an hour away from here.

I growled and grabbed a trench coat that belonged to Irina and some slippers that were Kate's and furiously drove to the police station.

How dare humans get vampires, busted in jail? How did said vampires _**get in jail**_?

Hm, they need some Bella Stealth Boot Camp.

Might as well listen to music.

The radio music was great. So many new some are out.

I pulled up into the station.

Using my flirty voice I said, "Excuse me. Can I speak to the head chief?".

He stuttered a bit and said ,"Sure go ahead. He's on the second floor first door to the right.".

"Thank you, mister!" I called out. Ahh! Where is the room?

Ugh!

"Garret! Kate! Tanya! Irina! Laurent!" I scream whispered.

"Bella!" -Garret, Kate, Tanya, Laurent, Irina.

I dashed into the room pretending to be tired and called the police chief.

"Y-yes?" He asked.

"Can you _**please**_ let my brother, his girlfriend, and my cousins out of here? Wait, why are they here anyways?" I asked, innocently.

Laurent chuckled.

"T-they ah they where speeding an' yeah get daaa kiiiiiee and get outta haaiiiree." he mumbled incoherently.

"Alright then.". I got the key from his desk and opened up the jail cellar thing.

"Sucker." I muttered as we passed him by.

As soon as we got in the car, we all burst out laughing. Irina and Laurent took the other car, I could see them laughing too.

* * *

**Ahhh! Sorry for the shortness! **

**I'll be updating more, I promise!**

**I have other stories, too! Go check them out :D**

**Review/Subscribe/Favorite = UPDATE - - - -keep that in mind  
**


	7. Chapter Seven

****

**I suck sooo much donkey dick ):**

**SORRY! ****I just don't really like updating hahaha(: **

**But fear not.. I have the next chapter all done and ready :D**

**I'll most likey post it up next week on Wednesday :D**

**Enjoy chapter *gasp* 7!**

**OH BEFORE I FORGET! ****I chose the name _Giselle_ because of my best friend :D**

**i love her to death (insert heart & friendship bracelets) hehehe(:**

* * *

GISELLE P.O.V. (While Bella was teleporting.)

_Mother, don't go. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't go!_

Then she was gone. I broke down sobbing again. Jacob held me close, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I calmed down a bit. Sniffing I looked at... my father.\

"Where did she go?" he asked in a husky worry-filled voice. My dad. Wow. I though I would _never_ get a chance to meet him. Mother had always talked about him with adoration. I can see why now. He looked like the type that would do anything for the ones he cared about, even fight to the death.

"I- I have no idea, honestly. She's probably with Garret, her first born. Her favorite." I muttered, instantly getting jealous of my brother.

Jacob immediately grabbed me by the shoulders to look at him. He looked into my eyes and said with confidence, "Bella doesn't favor either of you two, Giselle.".

"No! She prefers him! She always has!" I screeched, squirming out of his grip. He looked hurt.

"Giselle.". I paused and looked at my father, who's name I am yet to know.

"Y-yes?" I asked. He sighed and smiled lightly at me.".

"Your mother loves you more than life itself. She shows Garret the same affection. She is just erm... _disappointed_ that she wasn't invited to your wedding. Hell _any_ mother would _hate_ their children, but Bella has a bigger heart. She'll _always_ love you, I already do. Even without knowing you, I can tell your a nice person, call it Father's intuition if you will." he chuckled as he tapped his forhead.

Jake and I laughed along with him. He was a funny guy, his humpor was so similar to Mother's.

"I wonder when she'll be back. I've caused her so much pain." I murmured, feeling awful, "I'm such a bitch! Gah!".

Jacob held me close to his chest and said, "She'll be back, when she's ready. Bella looked so hurt, when you said she was _always_ running.".

My heart broke in half. I silently sobbed. My father, wow _my_ dad took both Jacob and I in his arms, whispering, "She'll be back. She has to.".

A look of recognition crossed my dad's features, "I'm Emmett Dale Mccarthy Cullen.".

"You got married and took some whore's last name? Your not supposed to get _her_ last name! How dare you! You sick turd! My mom's dated people before, but she's never _married_!" I screeched.

"Giselle! Sweetie, you shouldn't _assume_ things. Assuming only leads to misunderstandings." _Emmett_ said, looking annoyed.

I loooked at Jacob, since he didn't saw anything. He looked sheepishly at me and agrred saying, "Babe, you _do_ assume stuff. Remember when Rachel and I were hugging in the 50's? Then you attacked her. Which left her with a broken arm and leg?".

Rachel is Jake's older sister. She's the imprint of a certain Paul Merz, meaning that she is now immortal, at least until she has her first child, then she'll start aging. She looks 16, too bad that she's just as breakable as any other human.

I groaned, "Will _you _never let me forget that?". He just laughed it off, shaking his head 'no'.

"I'm in a new coven. The Cullens. I _was_ dating Rosalie Hale," I gasped, she's one of the most beautiful vampires, second to my mother, of course,"but as soon as I saw Bella, I knew I'd have tp break up with Rose soon and I did.".

"Damn! _Rosalie Hale_? Isn't she like super hot?" Jacob and I asked in unison.

I pouted, "Hey!". My dad laughed at us, clutchign hsi sides.

"_Hey yourself_! I thought I was the hottest hottie." Jacob jutted out his lower lip, looking utterly ridiculous. I kissed him softly. Dad growled and pulled us apart.

"Okay! Yes, I know your married and probably don't need me... BUT! I am not so comfortable with the smooching, specially if it's in _front_ of me!" he hissed at us.

Jake and I nodded, slowly. I did a mental note to keep that in mind next time we're around him.

"Y-yes, Mr. McCarthy- Cullen!" Jacob said, looking terrifed.

I laughed at him, which made Dad crack up into a smile, "C'mon you guys need a place to stay, I'm guessing?".

"Yes we do, where's your house?" Jacob asked, looking flustered.

"It's not too far from here, maybe half an hour." and with that he took off running, muttering about a wet dog. I giggled. I am _sooo_ glad that I'm immune to Jacob's scent, all I smell from him is sandalwood, cinamnon and pine. _Delicious_.

Jacob took off his shorts as I watched, thinkning about _things_, then he phased. I jumped on his back and we were flying through the forest now, as I ran my fingers through his russet colored fur.

We stopped running and now were in front of a huge mansion!

"WOAH! THIS PLAACE IS AWESOME!" Jacob yelled, excited as a child on Christmas. I rolled my eyes, that's just like him.

"Yup, my mother-in-law built it."

"OH MY GAWD! MY GRANDMOTHER IS STILL ALIVE?" I screamed, I finally get to meet the woman who made _my_ mother who she is today.

"Yes, Esme is inside with her husband, Carlisle and the rest of our family. You two are going to meet Alice, Jasper, Edward and _Rosalie_. " he didn't sound pleased at the mention of _Rosalie_, hmm I wonder why... Well she _did_ try to keep my dad away from my mom.

No surprise that Jake caught on to his tone, "What's wrong with Rosalie?". Atta boy, Jacob. I squeezed his hand as he stood next to me.

"She.. well she tried to attack Bella.".

I growled, "How dare she! Does she have no clue on what Mother can do?".

"Apparently she _doesn't_. C'mon Giselle, Jacob. We gotta go meet the family!" Dad sang as he walked to the front door.

I giggled and pulled Jacob along with me. Dad went inside the house. _He's such a good host_, I thought sarcastically. A guy's laughter was heard as the wind picked up

"Babe, you know I love you, but the smell is getting to me." Aww, my boor baby. Thank goodness I can't _conceive_ him a baby. I

"Here," I mumbled as I took off the green scarf I was wearing, "You can smell this in case _the _smell gets you _too_ hot and bothered.".

Jacob growled playfully, "Reawr. I just can't resist your gorgeous body, mind and soul.".

I smiled and kissed him, "You still gotta go in, honey.", I whispered. "Oh and _try _that again and you won't be getting any of my_ gorgeous mind, body and soul_ for a week.", I snarled.

He whimpred, "How come _when _you do it, I melt like putty in your hands!", he scrunched up his face, probably remembering _all _the times I've pulled that trick on him.

"Because... you were born to give me whatever I want and... I was born to satisfy your ugh _needs_." I said sarcastically. He laughed and put his right arm over my shoulders, towering at 6 foot 9 inches over my small 5 foot 4 inch frame.

"I love you, Giselle."

"Hmm... we'll talk about that later. I can practically _feel _everybody evesdropping." I muttered, getting annoyed and said, "I love you too, honey bear." as we walked through the open door.

What do you know. There's 5 vampires pressed up against the wall, a blonde chick sitting on a loveseat looking pissed and my father by the window.

"What are you people doing?" I hissed. Jacob tensed and squeezed my shoulder genlty.

They all went to the couches and sat down, a girl with black pointy hair spoke up, "I was listening attentively to the conversation you were having with your umm _mate_. He smells really bad by the way, like a wet dog. No offense I'm Mary-Alice BrandonWhitlock Cullen. I can see the future, but I can't see your's because of Jacob. He's a shapeshifter meaning that he's immune to my visions so I can't see him... or you since your involved with him so much. Ooooh! This is Jasper _my _honey bear!" she squealed as she ran up to and hugged Jake and I.

Oh no. Not _another_ Victoria! I thought Vicky was the only one of her kind; the _only_ hyper, full-of-energy, la-di-da person!

No! A guy with penny colored hair laughed, I glared at him.

"Not another hyper pixie, please!" Jacob whispered up into the ceiling. Everyone chuckled, well besides the little pouting Alice.

A blonde guy with shaggy longish hair came up to us, "Hello. I am Jasper, formerly known as Alice's _honey bear_" he chuckled.

Jacob laughed and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Jacob, obviously.". Jasper smiled. Alice squealed, "Bella's coming back in a day!".

I groaned, "I would've _loved_ for her return to be a surprise Alice.".

The blonde girl got up and stood in front of me, "Your mother ruined my love life and now because of your _prodigal _comeback, I'm being butt-out of my family's interest. You should be very thankful that _I_ Rosalie Lilian Hale isn't going to attack you like I did your mother. Who knos what kind of freakishly weird powers _you_ have. Don't wear my name out, either _sweetie_." she sneered and darted upstairs.

"BITCH!" I called up to her. You could hear her screech and throw things in her room.

Does she have some sort of vamprice disorder? Copper head growled at me, causing Jacob to snarl at him. I smirked, "Who're you? You like Rosalie, don't you?".

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Rosalie's just my first sibling so I feel very protective of her. I feel that way for _all_ my siblings actually." he mutterd.

Creep.

He glared at me, "I can _also_ read minds. You are _definitely_ Emmett's daughter, your thoughts are just as loud as his. Not to be rude, but it is very annoying. And NO! I can't just _not_ listen to your thoughts." then he grumbled, "I really wish I couldn't though, random thoughts get really uncomfortable to listen to.". His forehead scrunched up causing him to look very tired and kind of old.

"I heard that." he mumbled, the rest of us chuckled.

A woman with aburn wavy hair and a motherly heart shaped face stepped forward and hugged Jacob and I.

"I am Esme, Bella's mother and your grandmother. It's nice to finaly meet you, sweetheart. You too, Jacob." she murmured. A guy that looked at last 30 came up and shook Jacob's hand, "Welcome Jacob." then he turned to me, "Guess I'm your step-granfather, now huh, Giselle? It's a pleasure to meet you.".

That's when Esme noticed my mom wasn't here, "Where's my dau- Bella?".

Emmett, Jacob and I looked at each other and then to the wooden floor, "She left." I whimpered.

There was a small gasp coming form Alice, "She's with a man with curly hair and golden eyes. They're hugging.".

Dad growled, "WHAT?".

I rolled my eyes in and Jacob said, "She's with Garret. Your son.".

* * *

**So, how was that for a chapter? I liked the outcome very much :D**

**The next chapter is still going to be in Giselle's P.O.V. (:**

**Favprite please!**

**Subscribe please!**

**Review please! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**I won't say sorry for not updating anymore, cause it's not my fault & I've been busy in life... like sleeping, eating, bathing, & then doing it all over again :D**

**So here's my 8th chapter(:**

**Chapter 9 would come faster if you GIVE ME REVIEWS!**

***HiNT, HiNT***

_I rolled my eyes in and Jacob said, "She's with Garret. Your son."_

A growl erupted from upstairs. I groaned, this Rosalie chick is getting on my nerves. All I have to do is get her in the forest and think about lighting her on fire... then _poof _she'll be gone.

Edward laughed, "I don't think it'd be _that_ easy, Giselle.".

I smirked, "Want me to show you?".

Sarcastically he said, "I'd be delighted.". Emmett growled, "You won't be _showing_ Edward anything! And Eddie, you won't _see anything_!".

Jacob and I laughed, along with Edward.

"Emmett, he doesn't think I can kick Rosalie's ass." I grumbled feeling annyoyed. Pfft, I can take 10 vampires hands down.

He laughed ans Jasper said, "Yeah I think a cat could take her down. She'll probably make a scene about getting a smudge on her clothes!". Alice laughed probably imagining it like the rest of us.

"I CAN HEARD YOU!" the she devil yelled from upstairs. I pouted, "Okay yeah. This was fun and all, b ut I wanna talk, about stuff." I said, bluntly.

"I think we'd all like that Giselle." Esme smiled warmly at me. She didn't have such a good vibe. It was almost as if she felt guilty.

So we all talked, Carlisle seemed a bit peeved about talking to me. Jacob got along really well with Emmett, who made me call him dad, which I don't mind. I explained why my mother and I weren't as close as we used to be and how Garett was like. Everyone was really shocked when they found out he was with the Denali's.

"Garett is mated with Kate?" asked Edward once _again_.

"Yes! For the last time GARETT AND KATED ARE MATED TO EACH OTHER!" I screamed, Jake had to hold me down so I wouldn't attack Eddie boy.

"Alright, alright! I was just asking.", Edward mutterd, looking a bit depressed.

Dad laughed, "It's okay, Edward! Kate wasn't right for you anyway!". I felt my eyes widen.

"You like Kate? Woah! Akward!", Jacob said. I knew he was about to burt out laughing because his cheeks kept blowing up and he would shakily exhale. I couldn't handle it anymore, I laughed, followed by Jacob soon after. Jasper feeling our amusement, burst out at leat 10 seconds after.

"How ironc." Alice said, mockingly patting Edward's shoulder. He just groaned. Esme looked hurt and Carlise still looked pissed. Hmm? Seriously what's his problem? I growled lightly in my chest. Only Jake heard me. He squeezed my shoulders.

Trying to help I answered, "Tanya's the only single Denali lady, Edward.". He perked up, confusing clear on is face.

"We met the Denali's 11 years ago, except for her and Garett... Who's Tanya?" he asked. Way to move on Edward, way to move on. The rest of the Cullens looked confused, too.

"She's been a part of the Denali's ever since Jake and I got together." I murmured, feeling replaced. As soon as Jake and I got maried and my mother found out, Tanya was always with her. That's probably why they've never met her. Only 10 years ago, Tanya became part of the Denali's. Really? They missed Tanya by a YEAR! Ugh!

"I remember Kate talking about Garret and saying he was visiting his old home town with his mom. Tany was shopping in Paris." Esme's soft voice filled the room.

I groaned and Jake yawned. I patted his head, "Do you guys have bed? I'm still partly human and need sleep!", he asked looking hopeful.

"Sure, you can stay in the guest room. Oh! I'll have to go to the grocery store soon. You'll be hungry when you wake up" she answered him, looking eager.

"C'mon! I designed that room! It's kind of princess themed..." Alice trailed off. I gave her a questioning look as Jacob and I reached the staircase where she was standing.

"It doesn't matter as long as there's a nice bed for me to sleep in."

I laughed at Jacob's childish manor. He really is a kid. Can't believe I'm older than him by so many years. I feel like a couagar. Mmm, I could feel my eyes darken at the thought of blood.

When we went inside the room I laughed. The bed was queen sized and pink. All pink. The comforter had little castles and hearts with vines. A little knight was at the end of each vine. This was so eww. Not our style at all!

The WALLS! Oh my gosh! They were a light pink with clouds!

Jacob didn't even look around as he took off his shirt and wrapped my scarf around his nose. He was snoring as soon as his head hit the frilly pink pillow. I sighed, He only has to sleep for a few hours every 5 days, I wish he could be turned into a vampire too. We could have more _fun_ with each other.

I started getting... wet. How embaressing! Okay um Mom and Dad having sex. OMG! EWWW!

EWW! EEEEEEWWW!

Alright MY arousal GONE, possibly for the rest of my exsistence. I climbed into bed with Jake and put his large head on my stomach. Oh how I wish I could give him a child.

Any kind of baby would be fine. A girl. A boy. Both... as in TWINS!

I felt disappointment flood my body. It's a stupid desire. James is at fault for it, too. I'll NEVER hold a baby in my life. Maybe if my parents make up.

My mom is so lucky. She could have a baby if she wanted to. I remember trying to get her to have sex with Demetri so she could get pregnant. I remember trying to think of ways to steal the baby once it was born too.

Ethan got married with his soulmate. I wasn't invited. I always wondered if that's how they all felt when Jake and I got married.

When Victoria got married with Felix, I _knew _that I made them feel like shit because that's how I felt.

I hope Mom comes back soon. I need to apologize and set things straight.

* * *

**Ahh, seriously..**

**Favortite my story, Review & Subscribe as you do it too :D**


	9. Chapter Nine

****

**OMG THANK YOU! FOR THEB REVIEWS, FAVORITES, & SUBSCRIBTIONS! AHHH! I COULD HUG YOU GUYS..GIRLS!**

**So without further ado, here's chapter 9! & before I forget, we reached 47 reviews! :D**

sorry for the wait!

* * *

Bella's P.O.V. (finally oh & it's during the night while Jacob is sleeping :D)

They all stared at me, shocked after I told them why I was back with them in Alaska. I didn't do it _intentionally_ though.

We were watching Romy and Michele's High School Reunion and then Tanya asked me why I was there. The movie was so funny and interesting that I told her, absent mindedly. See? I was distracted by the movie!

"OH MY GOD! BELLA! YOU SHOULD BE WITH YOUR HUSBAND!" Kate yelled while lunging at me and hugging me.

"I am... in a while." I murmured hugging her back. Tanya wiped a tear from my cheek. Wow, have I been crying?

"Shh, Bella. We'll all go with you. They were in Forks right?", she asked.

I nodded at her.

She squealed, "I finally get to meet that Mister Edward Cullen then!". I laughed, half heatedly.

"Yeah he's kind weird looking, but still handsome, I guess. He doesn't have anything on Emmett, though!" I piped in. She rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt it, if Garrett came out looking like _that_!" Tanya pointed at Garrett who was comforting me, opposite of Kate.

"Hey!" Kate replied, looking slightly offended, "Garrett is the sexiest man alive!"

"Yeah!" Garret backed her up, looking smuggishly at Tanya.

"So if Garrett is the sexiest man alive, then Emmett should be _extra_ hot?" Tanya asked, sarcastically. I laughed with Irina and Laurent.

Kate looked confused and replied, "Well... hmm. Wow, I have no idea how to answer that. He _might_ just be sexier than Garrett. Hmm, Bella! I have to meet my husband's father!" .

I scoffed, "Kaaateeee! Nooo, he's _my_ sex monster! Welll I haven't ridden him... yet. But I do remember how sex was when I was human. Damn was it _good_!" I whined at her playfully.

Garrett apparently got a mental imagine because he immediately got up, ans stopped touching me, "EWWW!".

We all laughed at him. Kate touched his hand, softly and hissed, "We have sex all the time, so _you_ mister, do _not_ have the right to be disgusted!". I could tell she was messing with him because she looked to me and winked.

"B-But _moms_ having sex is not something I want to know about, baby!" he pleaded.

She looked at all of us around the room smuggly, "Well, not to me. So if you don't want to know about sex, _baby_... then we won't have any for a while." she finished, smiling widely.

Garrett looked devasated, "NOOO! You _need_ me, too! Right?" he questioned.

"That's why some woman were born with fingers and why there are _vibrators_ out in the world, hun." Irina suggested.

"Oooh! We could go shopping for some later, before we leave to Forks!" Tanya anad I squealed together. Anything to go shopping, really.

"Yeah, totally! Thanks." Kate looked at Irina, "Oh and Irina, I didn't realize that, until after you mentioned them! I was starting to freak out actually. I mean seriously I need _some_ kind of feeling down there.".

Us girls laughed, leaving the Garrett out in the cold. Poor Garrett.

"Yeah and Irina can show you ladies some new moves we've been working on!" he laughed hysterically, pointing at Garrett, who still looked shocked.

Irina looked furious. She wasn't one to share stories of what happens in her bedroom, she says that it's how she had been raised and it had turned into a habbit. We've been trying to break her out from it ever since she told us, which was a few years ago actually.

"_YOU_ won't be 'getting any' either, Laurent", she snapped at him, her eyes cold as she glared icily at him. He flinched. Seriously, Laurent? He's an idiot.

"Irina! You were joking right? Right, love bug? I don't wanna be like Garrett!", he cried out to her. I laughed at him with Tanya. He was kneeling down in front of Irina and grabbing one of her long legs. Her black curls were bouncing as she shook her head, "You know better than to say what we _used to do_ out in the open, Laurie!" she muttered lightly slapping his head.

Tanya fell off the couch, laughing. We all stared at her. She jsut kept laughing, I wasn't stunned enough to not laugh at her.

"D-Did you just _fall off the couch_, Tanya?" I squealed, my sides hurting. I continued laughing at the faces of the rest of the family.

Garrett looked stunned, his eyes wide. Kate's eyes were twice as big as they usually were, a small wrinkle prominent in her forehead.

Tanya giggled out, "Oh my gosh!" she laughed, "I-I think I d-did! Hahahaha!".

I laughed harder at the looks on Irina and Laurent. It makes sense that tehy are mates, Irina and Laurents mouthes were wide open and gaping. They're golden eyes were twitching.

"OMG! TANYA'S THE FIRST CLUMSY VAMPIRE IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Kate yelled, her hands gripping each other as she jumped up and down looking excited. After thirty seconds of continuos laughter from Tanya and I, we finally calmed down.

"So... I'll go call the airport to buy tickets, Kate,Mom, family." Garrett mumbled as he got on his cell phone and called the airlines.

There were a few murmurs of _mhm_. I got up and held my hand out to Tanya, "Lets go pack, girls?".

"We should just go shopping, really. I'm gonna need that vibrator." Irina offered. Kate looked around at all of us and squealed, "I've been wanting to go shopping since we got arrested! Hurry! Lets go! I know the perfect place that is open 24/7!", she ran out to her and Garrett's room.

I laughed and started going to my own room, "I need to change! Ahhh! Shopping!", I screamed running in my room. They all laughed at Kate and I.

A few minutes later, I had applied my make- up perfectly and was dressed in comfortable shopping clothes.

***ahh i don't wanna go through the shopping so now they are home! & it's about 3 a.m.***

"Ugh, I thought it was impossible for a vampire to get tired of shopping!", Kate whined. I rolled my eyes at her, "Maybe it's because you gave yourself an orgasm in the car!", I muttered earning a laugh on her part. Irina and Tanya shuddered.

"I thought you didn't know how to _use_ vibrators, Kate!" Tanya screeched, looking disgusted.

I laughed, "You should talk, Tanya! Remember when you used one of those dildos and wore it the whole way in the airplane, when we went to Italy?" I asked her, batting my eyelashes at her as I sat down on the couch.

Irina sputtered, "You wore it the _whole_ way? Omg! Did you come in the plane?" she asked, looking interested, but still grossed out.

"Yes she did!" I piped in, "And she held my hand the whole time! It turned me on a little bit actually, then we started making out adn _then_ she orgasmed. Her scream actually shook the plane! I think she might've even sprained my hand! God, there were _so_ many guys that came right in their pants! Ugh it was disgusting! I could _smell_ it!" I shuddered, re-living that horrible memory.

Tanya laughed nervously, "Um, hehe... It was a veryu fun ride?" she said, making it sound like a question.

"Talk about dumb blondes!" Kate said, looking weirded out.

"YOUR BLONDE, TOO, HUN!" Irina replied to her, laughing. Kate touched her hair, "Oh yeah, huh?". We laughed at her.

She huffed, "It's not like I can _see_ it, you know! Gosh!". I giggled and put my arm around her shoulders, "We all have blonde moment, dear Kate. Hahaha" I laughed, "That's why we keep you and Tanya around so much.".

"HEY!" Tanya yelled, as she put my other arm over her shoulders, "You like to _use _me as a sex partner, too!" she pouted. I groaned, "Not in front of Irina and Kate, Tanya!" I whined.

Yeah, hehehe. We've been sex partners before. Who says women need dicks to have pleasure? Well, maybe _the men_, but they don't count.

"Too late, " Irina sang sitting on my laps, "We as in Kate and I, have _perfect_ blackmail, now!".

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Sure, _sure_!" she muttered sarcastically, "BUT if it was possible, I would take Miss Isabella McCarthy as a mate..." she trailed off looking at me suggestively. Irina and Kate's eyes widened a little.

"Aww, really, Tanya?" I cooed at her, "Too, bad. I'm married.". We laughed at her face.

She pouted, "Just _one_ more kiss? For old times sake?", she mumbled. I sighed but nodded my head, "If I ever get tired of man dicks, then I'll come straight to you, okay?" I asked her, teasingly. In my head I was laughing my ass off, Irina and Kate actually thought we were serious!

"Mhm, m'kay." she whispered against my ear. I whipped my head around to face her and winked. She chuckled lightly.

I moaned, "One, last, kiss." I whispered as seductively as I could without laughing. My body was shaking with mute giggles though. I took my arm off of Kate, picked up Irina from my lap and placed her on Kate's.

Kate pushed her off and Irina caught herself in a flash and was sitting indian style on the floor. Both of their eyes were glued to Tanya and I.

**(Ehem... MILD LEMON ALERT!.. Prudes have been warned, lol. Just kidding!)**

Tanya rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to me. I flipped us over so I was on top.

I scooted closed to her, so now my hips were pinning her's on the couch. She moaned causing me to moan along with her.

He hands traveled down my pants, she pinched my butt and growled playfully at me. I stuck my tongue out at her, shaking my head.

Slowly I inched my head closer to her's, my hands went up her shirt and unclasped her bra. I ripped it of her body along with her shirt. She gasped, as she realized her hooters were out in the open, but then she shrugged it off.

Her pink nipples puckered as I licked my lips. I kissed her on the lips, a peck. I kissed her again, my tongue practically attacking her mouth. She groaned, I could still feel Irina and Kate's eyes on us.

I closed my eyes and got into the kiss. My left hand was gripping her left boob, massauging it. My right hand was in her curly blonde locks. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air. I smelled it in deep and growled. What can I say? Sex brings out the animal in everyone.

When I decided her left boob had enough, I moved on to her right on. Switching hands. My left hand was pinning Tanya closer to her and my right was massauging her right breast.

It's realy not fair. I'm giving her all the pleasure, I shrugged it off though. It was a matter of time before we stopped and then I wouldn't have any sexual contact, seeing as we're all going to to Forks tomorrow.

I sighed in her mouth, enjoying it as much as possible. She toook her hands off my butt, with a final pinch, making me squirm. Fuck, she knows how to get me wet!

Tanya growled at me and flipped us over. Her chest was right in my face and I bite one of them. Then I licked my way up to her neck, where I bit her every now and then.

She was trying to take off my shirt. In one swift movement she had it over my head. My lacy black bra was out in the open now. I should stop it now, but damnit, I've had my sexual frustration building up a lot, lately.

My bra's hook was in the front. I giggled when Tanya's hands moved to my back. I grabbed her hands and put them at the front of my bra in between my boobs.

I heard a small _click_ and the my chest felt bare. She wasn't being gentle either. She was pinching each and every part of them. My nippled hardened with her every touch.

I moaned and arched my back, our chest touching. Her hands went to my hair and she pulls a few strands, growling. That spiked up my arousal. We moaned in harmony our lips attached.

**(End of Mild Lenon! ;o)**

Then all of a sudden we stopped out make-out session and looked expectantly at them. Kate was brushing her chest with her hands, quickly, her eyes darkened black as she licked her lips.

Irina was rubbing her legs furiously, trying to create friction, I supposed. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip.

Tanya and I burst out laughing. She held her hand up to me and I high fived it, lightly.

Just then Garrett and Laurent burst in through the hallway, both looking disgruntled. Garrett screamed when he caught sight og Tanya and I half naked, Kate ran up to cover his eyes, muttering about 'the hottest thing ever'.

Laurent smiled widely, which Irina noticed. She slapped the back of his head. "Was there something you needed, _boys_?" she growled, looking _pissed off._

Angry Irina is the _bomb_! I was bouncing in my seat, happily.

Laurent stuttered, "U-umm... We need t-to p-pack...". But it sounded as if he said, "We need _2pac_?", Irina asked, looking annoyed.

I laughed, "No, he said we need to _pack_. So I'm gonna get started on that. Care to join me, Tanya?" I asked her, on my way up the stairs.

She giggled adn said, "Sure!" in her bubbly little voice.

Next stop, Forks. UGH! KILL ME!

* * *

**You guys didn't expect the little make-out part, huh? Well BAM! There it is :D**

**i'm not sure if you guys like the girl-on-girl thing... (: **

**let me know in a commentary review!(:**


	10. Chapter Ten

****

So... I updated earlier than usual! I feel proud of myself, even though THIS is extremely short /:

You guys enjoy though, I promise drama & James come back VERY soon O:

**& at barcelona crow vampgirl, ****you are right! I did call Ethan, _Nathan_ by accident. ****I type this very fast because I get limited time on the computer, ****but thank you for catching that :D & to clear it up Bella's brother's name is ETHAN, even if I accidentally call him NATHAN :D**

**Oh and I also noticed that when I spelled _Garrett's_ name, I would spell it _Garret_, but the name is GARRETT, with two t's! **

**Thanks to all my other reviewers! I will admit, I sometimes go look at my review just to smile!(: **

**One more thing... people you need to review! I swear I got like 30 favorites & subscribtions buvery little reviews!**

**Can we please change that? **

****

**Once again, Thank You! **

* * *

Emmett P.O.V. (ehh, just to let you know what's going on in Papa Bear's head)

Ugh... I miss Bella. I miss Bella. I. MISS. BELLA.

Shit, I haven't even talked to her about much, like what's going on between us. Do we pick up where we left of? Do I ask her out on a date? Ahh, stupid Alice wouldn't tell me what's going to happen in the future! I know she knows, too! She was prancing around me singing '_I know something, you don't know_!' over and over and over!

My mind keeps going back to James. That fucker. I'll kill him!

In a way, I'm glad he changed her, 'cause if he didn't I'd be stuck with Rosalie for the rest of eternity and I would have never known I had kids.

From what I've heard my son is a pretty cool kid, like me! I really want to meet Garrett.

Giselle though, my _God_! She's beautiful, but she's been too conflicted. My own daughter seems stuck-up to me. Ugh, when she was yelling at Bella in the forest I wanted to _attack her_! It's a good thing a _tiny_ voice in the back of my mind said not to.

She and Jacob should get re-married and this time _invite _friends and family!

"ZZZZZ!", ugh. That stupid mutt! His snores were like thunder throughout the house!

Alice groaned softly, "This has been going on for 3 hours! When is that going to _stop_? Jazzy! Baby, _please knock him out_." she pouted at him. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, running her hands through his hair. Carlisle and Esme went hunting a few hours ago.

They've been acting like dicks too! Carlisle just doesn't seem to like Bella or Giselle. Esme's pissing me off too! She didn't defend her daughter, instead she _tried_ to ground her. Even when we were human, grounding Bella was hard.

Edward went for a walk and Rosalie was upstairs doing who knows what!

I nodded, "Yeah, _pleeeeaaaasse_! Jasper! I'm about ready to go hold his nose!" I whined. Jasper chuckled a bit, "We'll see how much longer you guys can last,".

Alice growled at him, "Jasper! I'm about ready to _crack_!".

I nodded, "Yup. Whatever Alice says, I agree!". She looked at me and smiled micschievously, "Oh _really_? Then you also agree to go shopping with me tomorrow!".

My eyes widened, "Umm about _snoring_!" I cried, "You were right about the snoring!". She giggled and Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

Alice isn't _shopping crazy_, she just enjoys it a bit too much and she stays for hours!

"I wonder when Bella's coming back..." I thought, well I _thought_ I thought that thought. **(haha, did you guys get it?)**

"Me too! She has _amazing_ fashion sense! I wouldn't be surprised if she likes shopping as much as I do!", obviously that was Alice.

Jasper groaned, "She's gonna be taking my woman away from me, Emmett! You better keep her entertained!", he wagged his eyebrows. I coughed nervously, just for dramatic effect.

They both burst out laughing.

"Oh is poor Jasper _threatened_ by my amazingly beautiful wife?" I teased him, sticking my tongue out at him. I knew the _amazingly beautiful_ part got to him when he growled. He thought _Alice_was the most gorgeous woman on Earth. She's opretty, but Bella will always up-stage her, well to _me_ at least.

I laughed with Alice, but shuddered disgusted when she said, "Aww, I know you think I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, Jazzy... BUT I would gladly bang Bella. She's just so hot!".

"Grrr..." wow, Jasper _sure_ has issues. He growled! I can't believe it!

"See! You _ARE_ threatened by Bella!" I sputtered, while laughing. He must've felt my amusement along with Alice's because her started laughing and smiling. His eyes told a different story though, he was annoyed.

Alice kissed him on the cheek and said, "I _love_how your gift makes you do things you don't want to!". He purred at her and snaked his arm around her tiny waist.

"OKAY! This is my time to gooooo!" I said, standing up and walking towards the door. Bears, watch out!

The lovebirds were kissing, but Alice moved her head to say, "No school this whole week after today!".

I was about to ask her why when she interupted, "A blizzard is going to cover everything and snow days all week.".

Nodding I said, "Got it.". Jasper whispered something to her and she giggled.

Looking up at the sky, I saw all the gray clouds and it was already sprinkling, I groaned, "Ugh.".

**Bella's P.O.V. (it's about 5 a.m.)**

Tanya and I were just about to sit in our First Class seats (the others were in coach), but a fat woman with brown curls sat in them instead. Seriously, what the hell?

She literally took up _both_ of our seats! Tanya glared at her and cussed her out, "What the hell, woman? Who the fuck are you? Get off of our seats, bitch!". I rolled my eyes, but nodded towards the woman.

She huffed and spoke, "I'm Daisy Stanely. And I will _not_ get out of these seats! It's going to be a few hours to get to Forks and I want to be comfortable!" she glared at us.

"What the hell are you gonna do in Forks?" Tanya hissed at her.

"I'm visiting my neice Jessica Daisy Stanely. I still can't believe she was named after me!" she gushed smiling at us fakely. Then. She. Farted. LOUDLY.

I screamed with Tanya. That was so gross! Obviously we could _smell_ it! Ugh!

A flight attendant came out of the cockpit looking a bit frazzled. Her black hair was messy, her white button down shirt wasn't tucked in and the buttons were popped out, her blue pencil skirt, which was wrinkled and had something white on it.

Oh my gosh! Eww! I looked at it closer and it was _sperm_! Seriously? Why? Why me?

I looked at her face, trying to ignore the fact that she just had sex. Oh God! Why did I look at her face?

Her make up was messed up. The bright red lipstick she wore was smeared a little bit, her neck was covered in hickeys and wow. She was just a piece of work!

"Umm hello. I'm Abigail call me A-Abby please, what s-seems to be the problem h-here?" she stuttered as she looked me in the eyes. I could hear _Daisy's heart_ quicken. Ahh, she was nervous...

I took a deep breath and said, "This man right here, sat in our seats." I motioned to Tanya and I, "He won't get off and also he _farted_ on them!" I screeched.

A gasp came from _Dasiy_, "I am a woman! Woman! I have boobies and a clit!" she screamed. Her pudgy face was red with anger and her eyes were looking everywhere nervously.

Tanya snorted. Abigail laughed a little and said, "Can I see your ticket, ma'am." she held her hand out to Dasiy.

"Uhh... I don't, I dropped it!" she said in a small voice. I smiled smugly at Tanya she smirked.

"Your passport then." Abigail, I could tell was getting annoyed.

"I fear that I dropped it in the toilet." Daisy stuttered. I snorted, "Liar! Those are my seats!". I handed Abigail my passport and ticket.

She nodded and glared at Daisy, "You." she pointed at her, "Need to get out of here.". Daisy cussed under her breathe and tried to get up.

Tanya, Abigail and I groaned. This bitch is _not_ getting up.

***Some time after, maybe 1 hour***

Well, Daisy had a heart attack. She was obese and I guess she hadn't moved that much in her life.

The paramedics had to get some mechanics to to the whole seat off of the plane. To make up for our lack of seating, the pilot is letting us ride in the front with him.

I was a bit weary at first, but then had no need to. His name was Colby and he was gay, fortunately. He was really fun to talk to, all we did was gossip, really. Well _he_ gossiped.

"And like the chick that helped you guys out, Abigail. She has sex with all the co pilots! Like for real! Armando, this planes co-pilot, well yeah she did him! You gals surely noticed him erm.. _cum_ on her right?" he shudderd.

"Yeah, I was kinda embaressed to even _talk_ to her!" I squealed. Tanya laughed, Colby nodded furiously, smiling.

"It's embaressing to _work_ in the same thing as her! At least you ladies only have to see her once in youre lifetimes! I see her in every flight I pilot! She tries to get with me too! I introduced my _boyfriend_ to her and she _still_flirted with me! Darion, my hubby of 7 years, frickin punched her! He's aloud to right? Cause we're gay and she was asking for it!".

I laughed when Tanya said, "Hell yeah it's okay! If I was a guy and she tried that on _me_, I would fucken kick her skanky ass into the next leap year!".

Colby giggled like a little school girl. That's how our conversations went for the next 2 hours.

We said bye to Colby when we got off.

"Aww, he was a doll!" Tanya squealed as we made our way through the terminals.

"Totally! He looked so in love whenever he mention _Darion_!" I replied.

"Tanya! Bella!", we both turned and saw Irina and Kate waving us over to them. They had rented a limo and it was already parked in front.

We all got stared at as we put our got in. The driver was getting some help by Laurent and Garrett putting our stuff in the trunk.

I started having a mini panic attack in the car.

"Mom, calm down!" Garrett said, looking concerned, All of them were actually.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that well, they don't know that we're _all_ going! What if they yell at you guys? What if _I_ get yelled at? Oh man! My mom doesn't like me as much as she used to and her husband's a dick! I have a blonde bitch waiting to _kill_me, as if she could, but still! Oh and also my only daughter is over there with her _husband_!" I spat out. I was _pissed_, but then I started thinking of ways to _murder_ Carlisle and Rosalie.

Then I took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay, I'm good now.". All of them were staring at me shocked and a little confused.

"Bells," Laurent said, "Maybe you should um calm down a bit." he looked down. Irina slapped the back of his head and muttered, "Idiot."

She looked at me and apologized for him, "Sorry, Bella. He's a dumbass.". I laughed, "No it's okay! I was acting a little.. erm _crazy_?".

"That's an understatement" Tanya murmured, while grabbing my hand in her's. She smiled sweetly at me, "Babe, if anybody tries anything, well they'll have to get through me! I doubt they will though, unless they want this white girl get all black and ghetto.".

**(Hopefully nobody got offended? If you did, I will apologize right now: I am sorry, if your feelings got hurt.)**

I looked at her shocked, "You _racist_!" I screeched. Irina laughed, "I'd like to see you _try_, GURL.". Well I'm glad Irina didn't get pissed, Laurent either. They were just laughing their ass off. The rest of us started at them

Kate asked, "Aren't you offended?". Garrett nodded with her, holding her hand.

"Nah, it's just funny! You guys try to imagine Tanya in a sterotype black person look. It's fucken funny!" he choked out in his fit of unmanly giggles.

I imagined Tanya the way Laurent described her as, I laughed.

We all talked about random stuff after that. It was fun, like old times.

The driver put down the window slightly and said, "Mr. and Mrs., we're here at the edge of the forset, like youguys wanted. Is there a house somewhere close by? Do you need help?".

"No thank you!" Kate said in her inoccent voice.

"Alright then. I'll just help you youngsters get your luggage out the trunk." he called as her got out of the fron seat. The driver was a man about 65 probably. He had a wedding ring on his hand so he's happily married, I guess.

The boys helped him with our stuff and he drove off.

"So which way do we go, Bells. Wait, mmm. That's a nice scent! It's like peaches and creme, sort of! I forgot how the Cullens smelled like" Irina said. Laurent laughed and wound his arm around her waist, his hand rested on her right butt cheek.

"So boys, take all our stuff." Tanya ordered. Honestly, the just had to split six suitcases, so both of them carried three. We started running towards the Cullen home.

OH GOD!

* * *

** Sooo... I hope this will suffice until next week :)**

** I'm gonna go school shopping for a few days! :D I can't wait for school again! **

**My sleep schedule has changed DRAMATICALLY! I fall asleep usually around 4:00 - 6:00 a.m.! And I wake up almost exactly ALWAYS at 6:00 p.m.!**

** Now all you guys have to do is REVIEW! **

** VVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

****

Ugh, I hate updating... Time just flies by, honestly it felt like a WEEK ago I updated! I have been SO distracted that yesterday I THOUGHT it was August 14!

Because I have no Beta, there will most likely be spelling mistakes!

Thank you to all who review!(:

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

So, Emmett was standing there in front of the Cullen mansion, hugging Rosalie. Great, I practically set them up together.

My heart broke in two, well not literally... it _felt_ like it! That's what I get for runnnig away!

Why couldn't I be an _adult _and explain everything to Giselle? When the hell did I become a prick?

Tanya cleared her throat, "_Ehem_!"

Rosalie pulled away from Emmett and kissed him forcefully, well tried to. Emmett was running towards me, right before Rosalie leaned in. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle, kissing my face.

"Don't ever leave me again!" he muttered, kissing my neck. I giggled, it was tickly! His lips felt warm against my skin.

I pouted at him "Well, I don't plan to. Unless your not single anymore.", I looked pointedly at Rose. She huffed anf with her head held high, she strutted into the mansion.

A look of undestanding crossed Emmett's features. His amazingly rugged, _manly_ features. Mmm.

"No, babe! Rose and I were just talking. Humans call it _saying goodbye_." he said slowly, as if I were a fucking 5 year old! Ugh, bitch.

I laughed, punching his shoulder, "_You_ were human once upon a time, too."

Tanya was walking up to me, then she caught me looking at her and winked. I pulled away from his hug. His face looked hurt, I just smiled.

My best friend tackled Emmett, pinning him to the ground.

We trained with Demetri and Felix, on a visit to the Volturi, so I know that she has him in a postition that is very near impossible to escape from.

"How dare you talk to my _mate_! You shall pay, Emmett McCurdy!", she screeched. Idiot knows very well his name is McCarthy.

Emmett looked confused and then pissed, "_MCCURDY_! HELL NO! I am Isabella Marie Platt-McCarthy's mate! Bug off you bugger! Besides chicks can't have female mates... right?"

Tanya and I gave each other amused smiles. She jumped off of him, extending her hand "Tanya Denali. Female, _occasionally _Bella's lover, too.".

She winked at him.

"Emmett McCarthy, her future lover _man._" he said, shaking hands with her, but pulling Tanya in a surprise bear hug.

I rolled my eyes, "Garrett, boy get your ass over here now!".

I noticed Emmett's eyes sparkled, "He's here? Where? I'm gonna play baseball with him and we're gonna have father-son talks and walks and we're going to go to the park together! Alice even helped me make him a cap!" he said, vibrating with excitement.

Looking at my son, I smirked. His eyes were wide and he was hiding behind Kate.

Laurent and Irina jumped on Em, who looked a bit annoyed.

"Is it _Jump-On-The-Most-Loved-Emmett-McCarthy-Cullen Day,_ today?" he grumbled, his face getting smushed into the dirt by Laurent's ass.

We all laughed at him.

Kate looked amused and hissed playfully at Garrett, "Man up, Garey!"

Emmett noticed and beamed at him, "GARRETT!"'

My son tensed, "Oh God." he muttered as Emmett engulfed him in a hug. He was taller than Garrett by an in or two, so Garrett's feet were swinging a bit.

They both laughed. "Hmm, Bella-Babe!" I looked at Emmett, quirking my eyebrows. Garrett was mouthing _help me_ to Kate, who just laughed at him.

"What?" I asked, pursing my lips.

He chuckled and said loudly, "We did good! Our kids are beautiful! My babies!", he squeezed Garrett tighter.

I laughed, nodding my head. "Your an idiot!" I said, still laughing.

He pouted looking at me with puppy dog eyes and covered Garrett's ear, knowing perefectly well that he could still hear, "Not in front of our child, Bells!"

I rolled my eyes, "Let him go to Kate. He looks scared shit-less!" I demanded.

Everyone was was watching our little exchange. Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent were giggling softly, trying to not be heard. Jasper and Alice were laughing out loud. Rosalie was in her room just staring down at everyone. I could tell she was fighting a smile. She may not be too bad...

"Aww! B-But we _need_ father-son time! C'mon Bella pwease!" Emmett pouted at me, still not letting go of Garrett, who looked petrified.

I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at him. "Where the hell are we staying, Emmett? You and Garrett can have time together when everybody is settled in! Where are Carlisle, Edward and my mom, anyway!" I demanded.

He gulped and quickly shared a look with Alice and Jasper.

"Ehh, well you see, Bella " Alice mumbled, "Edward is out hunting and your mom is with Carlisle... on her island." Alice finished, grimacing.

I smirked, "So, we have this hours all to ourselves then?"

Emmett, Jasper and Alice smiled nodding their heads. Irina and Kate, with Laurent and Garrett's eyes all widened.

"Yes! Bella what's going through your freakish head, now?" Tanya squealed, we were going to take advantage of them not being here, that was for sure!

Frowning, I answered "I honestly don't know. I say we should do a fashion show and go shopping! Oooh!" I checked into the future for the weather the next couple of days, "We can play baseball!"

Alice ran to me and enveloped me in a gigantic hug. She was bouncing with excitement, which oddly enough made me excited, too!

Next thing you know Jasper is freaking _projecting_ excitement, causing _all_ of us to start jumping around everywhere. I did not like this feeling, neither did Rosalie, apparently.

She was skipping to Jasper and tackled him screaming, "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! AHHH! I HATE YOU!" Not bad at all, short tempered... I should introduce her to Felix! He's real submissive and Rosalie is _very_ ehem, _dominant_.

Tanya screeched and tackled Jasper, too. Then _I_ jumped on him, followed by Emmett, Kate and Irina. Laurent, Garrett and Edward were staring at us, amused.

Wait, _Edward_? Hmm...

I wonder what goes on in the mind of the mind reader...

_Wow, who is that stunning blonde? She's beautiful. I really want to get to kno her. I've never seen her, ever. What's she doing with the Denali's?_, so Mr. Edward Cullen is interested in Tanya, huh?

My game of matchmaker starts very soon! Something bit my finger, I screamed "Ahh! WHAT THE FUCK! WHO BIT ME!"

Tanya giggled and pointed to Emmett, who was smiling at me innocently. _Innocent my ASS_!

I fucking beat the crap outta him. Husband or no husband, you never bite me... unless I ask for it, then it's okay. Woah! _That_ was a kinky thought.

Pouting at Tanya when I finished beating Emmett, I told her in a baby voice "Kiss it better!"

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "Never! Who _knows_ were those fingers have been!" she squealed leaning away from me.

Glaring at her I smirked, "They've been up your crotch." Both Edward and Emmett made coughing noises, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Woop, Woop! I want some of _that_!" Rosalie screaming, still kicking at Jasper. Poor guy, he looked scared.

Maybe Rose, fnally got over Em? Hopefully she has because I plan on getting my man back _very_ soon.

Tanya beamed at her, "You have _no_ idea what you're missing! I know it's really corny, but Bella has _Magical Fingers_, if you know what I mean!"

My face felt hot, but then I decided to do something to help Edward.

"Hi, Edward!" pausing for a bit I continued, "Hey Edward?" I called to him.

He looked confused and answered, "Yes, Bella? Hello." I laughed a litte, he's so stupid! Not really, but stupid as in oblivious.

"Have you ever met miss Tanya Denali?" I asked, smirking at him.

Stuttering slightly he answered, "Umm, n-no..." Consideration flashed through his golden eyes.

I stood up, grabbing Tanya with me and pushed her into Edward. As soon as she saw his face, she looked- no _gazed_ at his eyes and vise versa.

_Presto_! My work has just finished.

"H-Hi, I'm Tanya." Tanya stuttered out, lightly smoothing her blonde curls. This is honetly, the _first_ time I have ever seen Tanya so, so _flustered!_

"Yes, I know." Cocky bastard, "I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss." he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, never breaking eye contact.

The moment was getting kind of akward so Rosalie decided to end it, "Umm... Well hello, everyone. Would you like to see your rooms? They haven't been used, obviously, but they're clean. Giselle and her dog are sleeping. The mutt is, anyway. I'm not sure if she can sleep... So if you follow me into the house." she smiled.

A chorus of "Hey Rosalie!" followed her inside.

Emmett grabbed my stuff, which wasn't much. He zoomed upstairs, I followed him. Where the heck is he going?

When he stopped he dumped my suitcase on the floor. The room was very sportsy, typical Emmett.

"This is my room!" he beamed at me. I laughed, taking off my shes and jumped on his king sized bed, burying my face in a pillow.

Damn, I need to inform Charlie and Sue where I am. Ugh, I'm too tired, right now. I'll do it later.

So I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, which really for me is just leaving my mind blank. Hehehe.

Concentrating on the rain pelting the roof, I calmed down enough to leave my mind on it's own to wander.

* * *

**Okay, so I did NOT like how this turned up. It was borning and short... ****Please excuse me? I forgot my password for this as I tried to log in, it was NOT fun /':**

**Spelling errors aren't THAT big of a deal, but did I do some of the talking wrong? As in comma/period placings? I get those fucked up a lot in sentences, so anyone care to tell me if I did it wrong, thank you.**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Review, Favorite & or Subscribe!(:**

**ONE MORE THING!:**

**I live in California(insert heart) & I love it here, BUT the freaking heat waves are killing me! 0':**

**Has it been really hot in places you guys live in? **


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

****

Did I mention my hatred for updating? Yeah, it's the same with homework, BUT eventually when I start it, I get caught up into it.(:

blah, blah, blah, review, blah, subscribe, blah, blah, favorite... BLEH!

* * *

Giselle P.O.V.

_CRAP!_ My mom's here. Along with the fucking Denali's a.k.a. MY BROTHER!

Ugh! Well, this isn't a bad thing, right? Damnit! Edward can read my mind! Fuck, Eddie? Ed? Okay, just stop listening if you can hear me! This is hopeless. _Edward fuck off!_

There.

"ZZZZ!" Jacob's gigantic snore brought me out of my thoughts. God, he sounds like a leaf blower or something

I groaned, sofly "Jake. As much as I love you... Everytime you go to sleep fucken pisses me off!" I hissed right next to his ear.

"No, you mosther! Don meat me creper! **(No, you monster! Don't eat my crepe!)"** he squeaked, incoherently. He snuggled into my chest. God, my boobs are tiny!

I'm frickin 5"6' and my boobs are a b-cup. Is that normal for such a tall person? Well there's different body types, so I guess that's why. My mom has c-cups though and she's shorter than me!

Wow, Giselle, really? Getting jealous of your _mom._

Now, I feel pathetic. At least I have a chest, when I was human, I seriously just had to chop off my hair to pass off as a boy. Stupid thoughts. I think up of the strangest things, I swear.

I wonder if Alice put any clothes in the white _princess _drawers? From what I've heard and seen, she can't get enough clothes. She wouldn't mind if I borrowed some, right?

Only one way to find out, well technically there's two, but finding out for myself is easier.

Just as I was about to get up, Jake wrapped his bulky arms around me. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my watch. It's 9:45 a.m. I frowned, the day is almost half over.

Really, I wanted to talk to my mom. I wanted to apologize to her.

The day before I got married, I had been seeing Jacob for almost eight months. Six months, earlier he had told me that her was a shapeshifter. A few eeks later, he told me about imprinting and that he imprinted on me. Two months after, he introduced me to his pack. To say the liked me would make me a liar. The next month, I was at an altar in North Dakota. **(The pack was from North Dakota, so no Washington, La Push wolfies to come mess with them!)**

Only Seth, Embry and Quil liked me, at first. By the time the pack and imprints; Emily, Leah and Kim started to accept me, they were in their 60s. I met their grandchildren and great granchilden, all of them didn't know the secret so they didn't mind me... much.

Seth and Embry are still alive, waiting for their imprints.

My wedding day, March 13, was one of the happiest and saddest days of my life. I knew that my family would be disappointed. I mean they didn't even _know _Jacob and everytime I came home covered in his scent, they would just cringe.

When I finally introduced the, Jacob was thoroughly shocked. I never really talked about my family. Okay, I didn't even mention them! As far as Jacob knew, I was a nomad.

My mom was pissed when she found out and instead of lashing out on Jacob, like a normal parent would. She yelled at me. I deserved it though. I had lied to everyone I loved,

I sighed, I just hope everything gets settled.

Next thing I know, Jacob _sneezes on my face_! I screamed, which woke him up. Immedetley he was in a protective crouch in front of the bed, his nostrils flaring.

When he realized there was no danger he pouted at me "Baaabe! There's nothing here! What happened? Are you alright? What hurts? I was having the best dream ever!"

I just glared at him and in a menacing voice said "You sneezed on me! Do you know how nasty that is? Argh! I NEED A SHOWER!"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Grumbling under my breath, I opened the door. There stood, Alice. She thrust a towel and clothes at me "Take a shower and get ready! We're going shopping later!" she sang.

"Noooo!" I whined. Shopping sucks. I hate it! Since, I am more of a _tomboy_ this is to be expected.

"Too bad! We're all going! All the boys, except Carlisle and all the girls, except Esme." she retaliated. "Besides, we need to get to know Jacob better, too. Your a cute smelly dog aren't cha?" she made kissy face at him and laughed "I'm kidding! Hurry up, though! Gucci is having a sale!"

Jake and I groaned in unison. I froze she said _all _the girls... My mom's a girl. Fuck.

Jake and I showered, got dressed and maybe had a quickie, if you know what I mean. As I re-applied my make up and Jacob went downstairs.

Honestly, I am such a coward. He married me and he just has to go downstairs, say _Hello, Bella. Long time no see_, while I have to have frickin akward moments with her!

Ugh.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuuuck! Bella won't kill me right? Damn, I should've waited for her to get her make up on.

My wife, _carries makeup in her pockets_. She's crazy. And sweet and funny and beautiful and an amazing k- _Okay, Jacob! Get it together!_

I'm walking down the stairs, slowly. Damnit! My father raised a man, not a boy. I stood up staighter and took two steps at a time.

When I made it downstairs, I cringed. The vampire smell was overwhelming, that's for sure. I noticed Rosalie sitting down on the couch, in front of the flat screen t.v.

She looked... _okay_. Not great, but not horrible. From what I've seen and heard, she and Emmett were dating.

Rosalie was so sure that he was her mate, I guess not. She'll be happier than she _ever_ was with Emmett, when she finds her true mate.

I'm just glad I've got mine. Nobdoy, not even Bella can stand in my way. I love Giselle more than anyone could even _dream_ of.

"... So akward!" I heard Bella whisper from the kitchen, but since my hearing isn't _that_ hightened, I couldn't hear the rest.

As, I entered the kitchen, I cleared my throat.

Bella and Emmett looked up, surprised.

"Good morning guys." I said, grinning. This will work well in the end for the McCarthy family. I can feel it.

Emmett stood up and gave me a _man hug_ "Wassup, son-in-law." He smirked when I quickly pulled away.

"A lot of drama to come, _dear_ father-in-law." I replied, smirking at him back. He was about to say something else, but Bella's giggles interupted him.

I gave her a small smile and giving her a small hug I said, "Nice to see you again, for the second time Bella." The first time I actually met her was when Giselle introduced us.

She hugged me back "Nice to see you again, too Jacob." she beamed at me.

I sniffed the air, bacon. My eyes widened and my mouth watered "There's bacon here?" I mumbled.

Emmett glared at me and snatched a bowl from the table, guarding it. My eyes zeroed in on the green bowl filled with baconey goodies.

"Go away, dog!" he hissed at me. I pouted and made a puppy dog face, "_Pweaasee! Pwease, Mister Emmett! Can I has some food? I'll die_!" I said in a baby voice. To back me up was my stomach "_Grrrr!_"

Bella burst out laughing and demanded "Emmett, give him the bowl! You can go hunt a deer."

Emmett looked at her astonished, "Your taking _his_ side? A guy you've only met _twice_! I thought you loved me!" He said, dramatically. He was playing, obviously.

He grumbled under his breath, but gave me the bowl.

I gave out a tiny squeak when I saw... That there was only one tiny piece left.

"Oh you guys are cruel!" I growled, playfully.

"No bakey for Jakey!" Bella sang.

They continued laughing together for a few minutes, with me pouting the whole time.

When they finished, Alice struggled to bring a thrashing Giselle into the kitchen "Help me get her to go shopping!" she screamed.

And let the Mother-Daughter akwardness begin!

* * *

**Ehh, so I apologize. You guys really filled my inbox with ermm _threats_ to update!**

**So here, here it is!(:**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

********

Well... it took me long enough! Updating isn't my thing, I'd rather read *claps* stories! Ain't it funny how I'm an ammeture writer and I have like 8 stories, unfinished? Is there a community were it's purely WOLF business, though? I really want to submit my Wolf stories *inserst gigantic heart for Jacob, Embry, Seth & Paul*?

**Also for you _long_-_time_ Fanfictioners, are you tired of this website yet? Because I always go on here, I'm getting tired of it. Just like with Twilight, which is why I wanted to ask you guys if you've read any good books that don't have anything to do with Twilight? :D**

**Without further adieu, ahhh I can't spell foreign words..., here is chapter 13 or 14 blah! Whatever just here; the next chapter.**

Giselle P.O.V.

Fuck.

Holy fuck.

Is there such a thing as a 'Holy Fuck'? No, I don't think so. I mean a _fuck _is like well-it's sex right? So holy fuck would be a very holy sex scene. Is there _such_ a thing a a holy act of intimate sex? Married people have a holy fuck...on their wedding day!

Well now, don't I feel very un-smart.

Ugh, well here goes. I'm walking towards the stairs; my mortal enemy. When I was little I would kinda sort of _always_ fall off of them. Even when I was on the last stair, I'd somehow trip and fall, leaving me discouragingly bruised.

My father yelled downstairs in a mushy tone, "Aww, is the puppy angry? Look, Bells! Jakey's an angry puppy dawg!"

I could hear laughing downstairs. I wonder who's there. Oh crap. A hand touched my shoulder and I squealed.

"Giselle, Giselle! Calm down. It's me, you know Alice," the small vampire had an amused expression on her tiny face.

Glowering at her I asked, "What the hell, Alice! I died _years_ ago and I almost died here again!"

She laughed, "Oh my gosh! Dude, that was so funny! Like wow! It's impossible for you to die, hun. Unless you set yourself on fire, but I doubt you'd wanna do that."

"JASPER," I screamed, really I couldn't help myself, "YOUR WIFE WANTS ME TO KILL MYSELF!"

In a flash, he was right there; a camera in his hands. "Okay, Alice tell me when to start shooting," he mumbled.

She giggled and then said, "I could very well say you can start...right now, actually," the idiot did as she said.

The little red light turned on, "So here we have Bella and Emmett's daughter, Giselle. Hey is her last name McCarthy or Black? She's married, so hmm, but that was _eon s_ago, bae your old! So _Giselle_ when are you going to commit suicide? Any moment would be fine with me."

I groaned, "You guys are so annoying! Leave me alone will you? Ugh!"

Alice just perked up a bit more in my face, "Well? I'm getting older here! Are you going to light yourself on fire or what?"

Rolling my eyes, I willed a small spark of flame onto my hand and touched Alice's inky hair. She screamed, "AHHHH! AHHHHH! JAPSER PUT IT OUT! IT BURNS! JASPER! AHHHH!"

I laughed, "Told you to leave me alone." Jasper glared at me as Alice burned. We were just watching her run down the stairs slowly, patting her hair and getting fire onto the rest of her body.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! EMMETT, BELLA, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Mom and Dad came from the kitchen, Jacob trailing slowly behind. He growled at Alice and ran to my front, guarding my body from her's.

My father covered my mother's tiny form as Jasper ran into the kitchen. I caught my mother's gaze and we giggled in unison. This is the first time we've laughed together in over twent years.

**Bella P.O.V.**

As my daughter's laughter along with mine rang throughout the room, I could see why Giselle made the illusion on Alice; Alice could be very annoying and absurd at times. Emmett let me look through his thoughts, I used Aro's gift of course, bless his heart for letting me take his talent.

Jasper zoomed past me into the small kitchen that could very well be part of a magazine cover. "Alice, baby! Don't worry it'll be all fine! Just need some water!"

I pulled Emmett into the kitchen, Jacob and Giselle following shortly. Jasper grabbed the spray gun connected to the sink and knocked Alice down on the floor. He sprayed her and in a few seconds she was all wet, no fire on her what-so-ever.

I decided to help Giselle with her little prank and used Heidi's gift; the ability to change appearance. Alice's hair, now looked completely burned and there were several bald spots covering her petite head.

Feeling her head, she screamed, "Mirror, give me a damn mirror!"

Rosalie ran downstairs, looking scared "What's going on? Why was there so much scream- AHHH! ALICE YOUR HAIR!"

"What? What's wrong with my hair? Oh God! What's wrong with my hair? Jasper! What's up with my hair? Does it look okay? It does, right? Someone answer me," she screamed, still feeling her bald-ish head.

A few giggles went around the room, except for Alice and Jasper-they just looked scared. I hadn't noticed, but the Denali's and Edward were watching the scene and laughing, too. Tanya ran to me, pushing Emmett off and hugged me.

Her lemon-almond scent engulfed my nostrils as she thought to me, _Your not leaing her like that for long are you? Vampire's can't grow hair or nail and stuff, you know. She'll probably go into shock and a rampage or something_.

_What? No way! Just a few more hours, we were going to go shopping right? I want to see what she'll do_, I thought back to her.

Tanya shook her head, dirty blonde curls bouncing around her pretty face. I just grinned at her, "So is the shopping trip still a go? You'll need a wig or hat, Alice..." Maybe I'm getting a litte bit mean to her.

Alice's face showed mortification, "A-A hat? Do I look that bad? I've got to go check a mirror!" She flashed up the stairs and I'm guessing looked at her reflection because there was loud wail coming from the second floor.

We all waited downstairs, in an akward silence. Irina was fiddling with Laurent's shirt, Edward stared dremibnly at Tanya, who was poking Emmett, which had his arm draped around my shoulder, Kate and Garrett were staring into each other's golden orbs, Jasper sat down on the kitchen counter, Jacob was holding Giselle's hand and Giselle was staring at me with a small smile graced on her lips.

For what seemed like five minutes, Alice finally came downstairs. She was wearing the same clothes, but a new added touch was the beanie and scarf covering her head.

She smiled at everyone and said, "It can be fixed. Lets go," and she bound her way to the garage. Emmett showed me around earlier.

Almost immdetiately, we started talking. In the cars, there was a ton of laughter caused by all the dumb jokes. I was in a dark grey volvo with Tanya, Edward who was driving, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Which stores are we going to go to?" asked a very guilable Tanya. Really, everytime I've taken her shopping with me, well...

I gasped, "By now you should _know_ we go to each and every store!"

Alice nodded her beanie clad head, "Yes, exactly what I say! I'm even called a _shopaholic_ by my family," she coughed, "Emmett, Edward."

I laughed, "You are too funny, you know Alice we're a lot alike. My family, too. Specially a blonde girl that questions my and her sexuality."

Tanya glared back at me from shotgun, "Shut up, Bella. It's your sexual frustrations that started everything," she exclaimed. The car swerved and Edward let out a small whimper, "Tanya, Emmett. Those were very um _heated_ thoughts, but not while I am driving. PLEASE!"

The two idiots looked to the windows, Tanya didn't seem the least bit embaressed, but Emmett. He had a small twinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Ew." Alice muttered and then wailed, "It's too hard _not_ to imgine it!" Then all of a sudden Jasper grabbed her face adn jerked it towards his. I started feeling, needy.

"Emmett." I whisped, making his head turn towards me. His blue eyes were dark, making them look almost a navy color. I pulled his face towards me and bit his lips. He and I both groaned at the touch of our skin connecting.

The car then stopped on the side of the street, Edward manauvered it to go a bit into the forest. He grabbed Tanya and started making out with her.

Alice, Tany and I, we were all basically dry humping our boy toys.

I bet Alice and Jasper's sex sessions are beast. I shivered at the thought of having sex with Emmett. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap.

A scream broke loose and there stood; Giselle, looking super discomforted. Jacob was next to her within seconds. Everyone else; Irina, Laurent, Kate and Garrett were all watching the six of us, in shock.

"Hi," I mumbled, burying my head into Emmett's shoulder.

* * *

**_I'm at a dead end, on this story. It's hard trying to come up with what to write!_**

**_- _Is what I would think the last couple of weeks, but now hopefully I'm back on track with updating.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14, yess! I remembered the chapter, SUCH a long wait, so sorry..BUT here is the update that hasn't occured in weeks! Oh and quick note, I will be re-writing the first few chapters for a while, they are horrible! D:**

Bella P.O.V.

"Mom, Dad," Giselle gagged and ran behind Garrett.

He put an arm around her and shakily said,"Y-You may be my father, Emmett, but that doesn't mean you can fuck MY mother without my permission! Tanya, you too! I don't need to see my aunt of sorts- humping," he growled, "Edward Cullen."

Oh God, please tell me that my two children did NOT just see Emmett and I almost having sex in a Volvo, I mean not even a cool looking one either! Stupid Edward and his lame taste for cars. It's and SUV right?  
Ew.

"It's not what it looks like you guys! Bella was uhh attacking me because I uhh umm plucked her ear hair," stuttered a very confused  
Emmett.

I growled menacingly to Emmett and hissed,"EAR HAIR? THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN THINK OF? OH YOU ARENT TOUCHING MY 'EAR HAIR' FOR THE LONGEST TIME EMMETT CULLEN!"

Tanya looked horrified and whimpered, "You are so screwed- when Bella says 'long time' she means at least, a few years!"

I smirked,"Obviously. That's why it's a 'long time' dumb shit."

Emmett gulped and muttered, "Uh-oh. No, I take it back! I was about to make _love _to my wife, jeez! And making love, having sex, fucking is perfectly normal for married couples!"

Laughing, I kicked him behind the knees. It was even funnier when he stumbled forward. "_Idiota_!" I growled. (_q-n; Obviously, Spanish for idiot :D_)

"Aww, I love you too, honey!" he mumbled, getting up and dusting his jeans. Jeans that looked very tight around his butt... So many things I could do with that butt. I can wait though, I can wait.

"Ehem!" Giselle squeaked, "We really should go shopping. From the other car we could slowly see Alice was freaking out. Jake and I were sort of laughing at her too hard and started feeling guilty."

I laughed and went to put my arms around her tiny shoulder, "Don't feel bad, sweet pea. Jasper can barely stop his laughter too," I pointed at him. He was glaring at me and smiling at the smae time. I quirked an eyebrow and he stifled a laugh and went to hold a pouting Alice.

"Yeah, no I remembered I'm BALD! We are so going back shopping." Alice muttered, pushing Jasper away from her.

Tanya then came up with the smartest idea of the day, "How about the girls go with each other and the guys by themselves in the separate cars?"

The men looked devastated, but the rest of us perked up at the idea. "Bye boys!" we all sang and ran to the cars.

Instantly, womanly chatterer started and from the corner of my eye, I saw Giselle looking out of the window. Her eyes looked vacant. Mother's instinct told me she was extremely depressed.

Kate's voice brought me out of my thoughts when she asked, "So Bella, do you still like surprises?"

I nodded and replied, "Who doesn't?"

She laughed and said, "Well Garrett and I have one for you, which you will be able to see in a few days, actually. Don't cheat with your powers, or the surprise will suck!"

Looking down I silently told her, "My powers haven't really been working since the airport."

The mindless chatter stopped and they all gasped. It's funny because _gasping_ usually happens continuously in movies.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING?" Irina screamed.

Tanya, who was driving, swerved the car and yelled, "SHUT UP OR I'M GOING TO CRASH AND KILL US ALL!" She looked so mad that I even cringed into my seat. "Now, Bella. Explain." she hissed, still looking to the front. It really creeped me out, her voice was so calm.

Gulping I said, "Well, after visiting the Cullens for the first time my gifts were in pretty good shape, but recently they've started disappearing. I tried to sneak Edward's mind reading again, but I couldn't. Really, I dodn't care. Maybe it comes with age or me not being fully turned into a vampire."

"Shouldn't you get _Carlisle_ to give you a check up then?" Giselle asked, speaking for the first time. Her pretty face was scrunched up in disgust. Mine was, too probably.

"I don't like Carlisle, though." I grumbled. He just didn't feel right to me. When I visited he was constantly glaring at me and giving me dirty looks.

She looked at me shocked and smiled, "Me either! He was mean to me! Stupid idiot. He didn't even _know_ me!"

I nodded, "Does he give anyone else bad vibes?"

The car was silent. Confused I asked again, "Well?"

Silence, again. The whole way to the shopping mall was silent, not even Alice or Rosalie said a word.

When everyone was getting out, they all mumbled, "Yes."

Rosalie whispered to me quickly, "I don't like him, too. Ever since he met you, he was on the phone with some guy and I'm pretty sure that man was a vampire."

"Thanks, I need to find out why though. Why would he hate me so much?" I asked.

She shrugged and locked her arm with mine, "Lets just go shopping."

The day was fun, but somehow along the way, the other girls disperced and it was only me with my daughter in Victoria's Secret. "Mum," she said quitely looking down at the waxed floor.

Smiling I answered, "Yes, Giselle?"

"Do... Do you want to go somewhere more private? To talk?" she asked, turning to look

"I'd love to. Where did you have in mind?"

Giselle turned and smiled at me, "Oh, just the park if you want. We could take the car. The other's can walk home, right? Besides this is a bit important and overdue."

"Lead the way, hon." I replied and followed her out of the mall. We both had five shopping bags from different stores.

In the car, Giselle was driving, it was silent for a few minutes until I asked, "What did you want to talk about, Giselle?"

She looked so nervous and said, "Everything. I wanted to talk to you about my marriage. About my life so far without my family, besides Jacob. I want to hear about your adventures after we all split up. Most of all, I want to apologize."

I was quiet and thought my words thouroughlyha, "Apology s been accepted since the day you up and left. I love you sweetheart, nothing in the world can change that."

Giselle turned to me and grinned widely, "Thanks so much, Mom. I love you, too. You know, I have to tell you about everything else though, right?"

I laughed, "Alright. Anything you want."

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Jacob once again, screamed, "Ahhh fuck, are you kidding me?" He flailed his beefy, not beefier than mine, arms up in the air and punched a tree. "Giseeellleeee! No, come back!"

Jasper looked ready to kill him, the stench wasn't making it easier. The girls were smart in their car choice, Edward's volvo had two flat tires from when he sped into the forest.

Edward growled, "Will you shut up about her? GOD! Get it through your head; SHE. LEFT. YOU. FOR. THE. WOMEN. UGH!"

Jacob cowered down, like a dog with its tail in between his legs. I laughed, "Shut up, Edward. Your just pissed because Tanya left, too!"

He growled at me. I laughed louder, sooon Jasper joined me.

"Hey, Emmett." Jasper said, I noddeed, "Bet it was the first time he was going to get laid by a girl."

At that I had to bend down, because Edward kicked me in the groin. "You... bastard!" I weezed. I looked over to Jasper and saw he was laying face-done, hand-on-his-balls in the dirt.

Jacob high fived Edward, "Nce, bro."

"You, Jacob, are _so_ going to get it from Bella. I'm pretty sure we can't have anymore kids at _all _now!" I hissed.

"Whatever, dude." He muttered.

Edward then said, "She wanted kids _that _bad? Jesus! I know Rosalie wanted kids, too. But, wow, Jacob. Giselle was willing to go _that_ far?"

"Yeah, it just sucks so bad. I can't give her the one thing she wants most and it makes me feel useless to her." Jacob replied.

"What was my _daughter_ going to do that was so bad?" I asked, slowly standing up straight. I held in a groan, _Edward you are dead._

Jacob turned away and said, "Giselle, was willing to get her mother to sleep with a vampire and get pregnant. She would have stolen the kid once it was born. It took me _DAYS_ to snap her out of it."

I growled and then hissed, "Her little plan never went through right? Which vampire did she even want to get Bella pregnant?"

"Someone named _Demetri_. I met him maybe once and he was a total asshole. Kept hitting on Giselle, when I was in the room."

And just like that, the trust I had for Giselle was gone. Jasper turned around, still holding himself and said, "What kind of sick, twisted person is she? No offense, but not even _Rosalie_, who wanted to kidnap a baby from an orphanage, would go that far!"

I nodded, remembering the time Rosalie almost did that. It was close to the day she got raped and turned into a vampire.

Jacob growled, "Shut up. Every woman in the world at some point wants to have offspring. When Alice realizes that, she'll seduce, beg, and even threaten you for a child. I can guarantee she will not stop asking for a baby. And when you can't give her what she wants the most, youll feel like the lowest man on the face of the Earth for not being able to give the woman you love what she desires." His voice was filled with aguish, that even I could hear.

"Man, I-I'm sorry, Jacob. You do know that there is a vampire out in the world who has the ability to make vampire women bear children right? Her name is Giovania Fuentes. She'll _only _give her aid to pure _soulmates_, that's why Alice and I haven't gone. If we find out we're not supposed to be together, we would lose it and separate. Alice can't see the outcome because it's uncertain and she's scared to break up. You and Giselle should go though. Giovania is the sweetest person you could meet. Don't ever ask her her story though, she's barely fifteen in state-of-mind from when she was changed." Jasper said solemly.

Even though, I didn't trust Giselle much, I still felt bad for Jacob and said, "Yeah, you and Giselle should go to Giovania. She's the one who told Rose and I, we weren't meant to be. That's why she wouldn't help us. I'm glad, she didn't, or else Rose and I'd have a child, which would have been a problem since I would have found Bella by now." Did I sound selfish? Yes I fucking did, but it's true.

If Rosalie and I had a child and Bella suddenly came fourth, asking for me to go back to her, I would. Rose's kid with me, wouldn't be happy if I left him or her and his or her mother to be with the woman I love. He/She'd feel abandoned by me.

"Where is she? Giselle and I _have _to find that girl. I can't stand seeing her so depressed whenever we see pregnant women, or women with a child in her arms."

"She lives in Romania. It's difficult to understand her English so you have to learn a new language soon, Jakey-poo." I piped in.

Determination in his eyes, he replied with a strong voice, "I'd do anything to get Giselle a child."

"Uhhm, can you wait a few years? I'm pretty sure I can get Bella pregnant within five months, so that way your kid won't be the exact same as mine. Uncle and nephew growing up together, kind of creepy." I said, quickly. (_Ugh, my family is like that. My like brother who is 10 years old, is growing up with our nephew who is 8 years old, so whenever I see them playing I get creeped out a little too because I'm just a few years older.)_

Jacob laughed, as did Jasper and Edward. "Yeah, if you haven't had sex in over eighty years, Bella will probably be pregnant within three days." Edward shuddered, making Jasper laugh harder.

"Whatever, man. If you and Tanya are soulmates," I stopped and smirked at how his eyes went all soft, "then _she'll_ be pregnant on your first go, Mr. Virgin."

He growled at me, "Fuck you."

Grinning I replied childishly, "You'd like that wouldn't you? Bella would _kick your ass_, if you tried though! And I'm sure, Tanya wouldn't appreciate it, either."

That's when he tackled me, Jasper was taking pictures and Jacob was laughing his ass off.

"What is this? The gay man's club!" yelled a feminie voice. I looked around Edward's body to see Irina and Laurent looking at us, both of their expressions weirded out.

Edward and I froze, my hands were gripping his huge head and _his _hands were holding down my torso. Our legs were twisted around together.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Bella and Tanya's boyfriends are gay, Laurent! What will we tell them?" Irina squealed, hiding her face in Laurent's chest.

He was just laughing and managed to say, "I don't know, but I'm sure they'll like the photos and videos we took on our phones, babe."

Edward and I growled at them. Irina gave her mate a kiss on the cheek and squeaked, "Run!" And we took off after them.

**Not too short, right? I say it's a pretty good chapter, kind of funny. /:**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

So, I don't think I need to ReWrite anymore chapters do I? If the rest of you guys enjoy & think they make sense then I have nothing else to do besides update.!(:

**Emmett P.O.V. & Edward P.O.V.**

Irina and Laurent are _dead_!

**Bella P.O.V.**

Silence. It was all I could respond to what Giselle has just told me. _My own daughter wanted to get me pregnant to steal my baby!_

"Mom, answer me. Please," she whispered.

I couldn't. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I sighed, "Giselle, I love you and all, but- _stealing my baby, YOUR sibling to call it your own_! Why the hell would you even- how could you possibly think..."

Major headache, in my head right now.

"I, at that point, had seen countless women either, pregnant or with children running around them laughing happily! Who wouldn't want that? Jacob couldn't get me a baby, and it would be selfish of me to ask him to get another woman pregnant. I'd probably kill that woman once the baby was born, too" she muttered, looking away. Shame was clear in her eyes, "I'm not asking you to forgive me, but it'd be nice. You already have kids, and don't really understand what I'm going through, Mom."

"You're right. I have _no _clue about what you are feeling right now. You should have a talk with Rosalie, she'd help you with this a hell of a lot better than I ever could. And, I don't forgive you _entirely_ for wanting to steal a child that _could _have been born into this world, with Demetri as the father, but close enough. I'll admit, I feel really uncomfortable at the moment."

Giselle jumped from the green bench and hugged me, "Thank you so much, Mom. I promise to never _ever_ think about the unthinkable, ever again! As a matter of fact, I will even take your advice and speak to Rosalie. One question, though?"

I nodded, smiling a little "Yes?"

A pondering look was etched across her face, "Why do Carlisle and Esme seem so mean to us? Carlisle specially! It makes no sense. Oh and heh, Dad told me what Esme said and yeah. We need to figure out why she was taking my supposed _grandfather's_ side! Really, it does not add up! From the stories hyou used to tell Garrett, Ethan and I, Esme was almost always on your side if it was practical!"

"You know, I was thinking the exact same thing not even two hours ago. My mom would always look at everything in exact detail. If she even thought for two seconds, that someone was lying, they usually were. I just miss the old her." I laughed, "Wow, look at me! Telling my mother-daughter problems to my own daughter!"

Giselle laughed, too. "This is so weird. No offense, 'cause I love you more than anything in the world, but I feel more like a sister to you," she mumbled.

"Me, too. It's strange, isn't it? Maybe this vampire non-aging thing mixed us up. I don't really like that you can't call me_ Mom _when we go out."

"I wish we could somehow turn human again, I don't care if I'd be all old and wrinkly when I did, I'd still like it," she whispered.

Hugging her I said, "Well, at least we have family and friends with us. We'd be so lost without 'em."

"Yeah," she breathed, "You're right, I just want to make James suffer the worst death in history for what he did to us! I wish I could have killed that _bear _that attacked my dad, he wouldn've never been turned by Rosalie and you would have never been turned, either. Everything does happen for a reason, then."

"That's how the saying goes."

My daughter hugged me tighter, "I love you, Mom."

Hugging her back, just as tightly I replied, "Love you, too Honey."

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"You will let me go back to my family!"

This horrible vampire man just smirked at me, "My dear, that will never happen. You have an extraordinary gift any vampire male or female would love to have, I'm never letting you go."

I laughed darkly, "Just watch, you bastard. Someone will eventually find me and they _will_ rescue me," I snarled.

"Eventually, but until then. You and I will be together, me watching your every step," he kissed my cheek. I kneed him in the groin, in turn he slapped me. Clutching my cheek, I stared wide-eyed at him. "You should know better than you try to escape, my sweet."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed, crawling to a corner of the windowless room this _monster_ held me inside of.

He made hsi way towards the door and said in a sugary voice, "Stay put, you escaped once, but this time I won't be as gullable," and with that, he left.

_I'll get out of here and kill him, if it's the last thing I do._

**Mmm, so this was a spur of the moment, chapter!(: It is kind of short, but hopefully you guys enjoy the NOTHING-NESS that happened :D**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Well, I'm back for a few... okay so basically I am writing a few chapters, as we speak (8:20 p.m. December 30, 2010), ahead JUST IN CASE I DON'T UPDATE FOR A LONG-ASS TIME! So I'm sorry for being a lazy-butt and not updating,(: Thanks for the school recommendations though, they were greatly appreciated!((:**

_**OMFG! & I JUST REALIZED!**_

**WE GOT 103 REVIEWS, YOU GUYS! BE PROUD FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR SO LONG & I KNOW IT HASN'T BEEN EASY!**

***tears & wipes them away with a handkerchief***

**I NEVER IN MY WILDEST DREAMS THOUGHT I WOULD GET THOSE MANY REVIEWS IN TOTAL! I LOVE YOU GUYS!(:**

***CLAPS & CHEER FOR ALL THOSE OF YOU READING THIS***

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!:D**

_Emmett P.O.V._

Edward and I caught up to Irina and Laurent, apparently one of them had a gift and didn't tell us.

Irina _duplicated_ herself and the fake-Irina is hanging out with the chicks, real-Irina is right her, being held down by an very angry Edward.

I had Laurent pinned to a tree, he was glowering at Edward.

"Wait, 'til I tell Bella and Tanya what you boys were up to! Ugh! Let me go, Edward! Laurent! He's raping my arms!" Irina screamed, obviously joking about the _rape_ part.

The dude growled like a ferocious beast who's damsel was in distress, which she was... sorta. I have no idea _how_, but Laurent threw me into the forest as quick as lighting. Edward was being pinned to the ground, yet again. "Hey Ed! Jazz and I are gonna teach you man-to-man combat tomorrow!"

He glared at me, "Well, you can start by...GETTING LAURENT THE FUCK OFF ME!"

I gave him a confused look, _why should I, you nut kicker!_

"I'll tell Bella about your fantasies with the two of you and a certain _someone_!" he snarled back.

Freezing, I shook my head, "She'll _kill_ me! No, c'mon Edward! Don't be that guy! Argh, JASSPERRR!" I screamed. He was by in a flash, and knocked Laurent out with his gift.

I would know because Jazz did that to me a few years ago. I had been whining at him to go hunting with me and he didn't want to! So one day, I finally got _so_ thirsty that I tried to drain Edward. It did _not_ work! And I ended up being super depressed afterwards.

Stupid Jasper. Asshole.

Irina saw that Laurent was writhing on the dirt, looking completely bored if I may add, and she screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? BABE, BABE, BABE!"

You know, me being me, I started laughing. The look on her face was _p-r-i-c-e-l-e-s-s_!

"What _Irina_, GOSH!" Laurent muttered, just like Napoleon Dynamite. Super laugh attack, landing here!

Jasper was having trouble controlling his face, so was Edward along with Jacob, who recently made an appearance. A moment later, and I learned that without Giselle, this boy was the biggest kill-joy, prick in the whole damn world. "I need my woman," he had muttered pathetically.

We all lost it and in unison, "SHUT UP, JACOB!"

***Kate P.O.V.***

I nudged Irina on the shoulder, "Hey, where did Bella and Giselle go?"

She just stood there. "Irina? Irinaaa? IRINA!" I screamed in her ear, not caring what the shoppers thought.

"Tanya! Something's wrong with Irina!" I squealed, poking Irina's ear and pulling on her tongue.

Tanya was bobbing her head, singing with the song from the radio in the store, very badly I might add. Aren't the voices of vampires, _supposed_ to be not-raspy? I mean seriously, it was like someone was skinning a cat alive and the cat was trying to break free. Poor kitty! It's all cute and defenseless, while that mean animal-hater is just laughing, not even bothering to-

"_Push me to the **FLOOOORRRRR**!" _Tanya screamed, getting real into the song.

I covered my ears, as did the other unfortunate people in the small boutique.

"Tanya, shut the fuck up! I'll be _deaf_ by the time we get home!" I hissed, not even trying to be nice about it. Jeeze, there was even a toddler pointing and laughing at her.

"Mommy," the little girl pulled her mother's jeans, "You sing like that pretty blond lady!"

The mother grew red in the face and, I would never be able to do that, smiled at her daughter. "That bad, huh? Maybe I should just not sing around the house anymore?"

Furiously, the little brunette, shook her head, "NO! I like your singing, the lady was too pitchy anyway!"

"Alight, honey! C'mon, lets go. You wanted that doll didn't you?" The mother laughed, hugging her daughter close.

A pondering look came across the toddler and she sang, "I'm naming her Katie! She'll be my twin, 'cause my name is Katie, too!"

I stood there watching, as the mother and daughter chose the doll, piad for her and walked out of the store, giggling like mad.

They were happy. It looked like fun to have a daughter... I know I would love one.

"Kate... Kate... KATE!" Tanya yelled, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

Startled, I gave her a curious gaze, "What?"

She laughed and hugged me, "Wow, Katie! Your distracted _so _easily. I mean, I know people like _us_ are distracted easily, but still!"

I smiled softly and then zeroed in on Giselle and Bella walking into the store, looking _very_ guilty I might add. Once they got close, I wailed, "Irina's not moving! I did _everything_, I even thought about touching her crotch? But then, decided it was rated _R_, even for me..."

Bella smiled and then touched Irina, she growled and told us out loud, "She duplicated herself to get out of this! Where the fuck are Alice and Rosalie?"

Tanya and I shrugged, after giving each other large smiles. "They left to go into some store called _Wet Seal_. I think it's one of those cheap-ish places? I'm not sure?" Tanya grinned.

Giselle rolled her eyes, too, but she was laughing a little. I smiled at her, she caught my gaze and smiled back timidly. "Can we leave, now? I want to see Jacob," she muttered, her foot scraping the waxed floor soundlessly.

I nodded, feeling a little sad myself, Garrett and I need to get _re-acquainted _soon. I missed him.

"We need to find Rosalie and Alice, though?" Bella said, looking tired. Her eyes were a bit watery and puffy. I'll have to ask her later, or maybe after Tanya talks to her.

"We're right here!" Alice squealed, running her hands nervously down her slick new black hair. It looked very nice with her, it made her features seem more elfin-like and it suited her perfectly.

"You look good, Alice," Tanya giggled, probably thinking about Bella's prank. It was a mean prank, but it was still funny. Rosalie was just standing there, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Everything okay, Rosalie?" I asked, feeling genuinely concerned for her.

She was fidgeting under my gaze and finally sighed and mumbled, "Ah, Ehem... An old friend of mine just texted me and he wants to see me."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Who? Oh- I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry..."

She shook her head and dreamily said, "His name is Alec and he's a vegetarian, too..."

"Volturi! Alec Volturi!" Bella blurted, and then blushed, "It's _that_ Alec, isn't it?" Oh crap, really? Alec _Volturi_? I swear, last time I talked to him, I would have killed him. Annoying asshole.

Rosalie gave her a fond grin and replied, "The very same. I know, I know. Gasp, a Volturi member, blah, blah, blah. Not to be trusted, blah."

Bells shook her head and said, "No, I like Alec very much. He's a nice man, his sister isn't half as bad, either." Sure, Bella, sure. Not when he's pranking you all the time when I was about to have sex! _I feel lonely without my sister_, yeah sure! He and Garrett might have bonded through pranking me, but ugh... Boys.

The whole car ride, was Bella and Rosalie bonding, while Giselle and I spoke to each other and Alice talking with Tanya.

Irina, well since she was a _fake_, we put her in the Men's Restroom and whatever happens to her in there, happens.

***Irina P.O.V.***

"JASPER! STOP THAT!" I sobbed, feeling apathetic.

Emmett laughed louder and punched Laurent on the knee, "No, don't stop, Jazz! This is the funniest shit I've ever seen this _week_!"

"Hey _damn_, Emmett! You know, your a very good looking guy! If I wasn't with Irina and I played for the other team, you and I could've..." Laurent said suggestively and dry humped the air.

I wanted to laughed _so bad_! Stupid Jasper and his emotions, "EMMETT I WILL KILL YOU! FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING PRICK! I HATE YOU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL WISH TO HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" I screamed.

Idiot. Why the fuck was he even born? Ugh, he should've _died _back in the dumb-ass 1800's. Stupid Confederate, Union, whatever the fuck kind of soldier he was.

I growled at him, he snapped his teeth right back at me. That just got me even more mad.

"Irina! Make them _stop_," Laurent begged. He was in fetal position and was mumbling weird things to himself.

"I'm-Sorry-Honey," I started, feeling so energized, "This-Is-So-Cool! Jasper-Why-Are-You-Such-An-Asshole? Ooh! We-Should-Make-Cookies-Later! I rushed out, jumping slightly.

Garrett boomed loudly, "BAHAHA! DUDE, JASPER I THINK I MIGHT LOVE YOU FOR THIS!" He fist-bumped with Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Another couple minutes of emotional torture and then loud, feminine, angered screams echoed throughout the forset.

"EMMETT MCCARTTY!"

"EDWARD MASEN!"

"JASPER WHITLOCK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"GARRETT MCCARTTY!"

**Blehh, I am SO angry at myself. Seriously, sorry & I just feel so weird to even go on FanFiction now, except to read some stories? Please, give me some ideas! I am begging!**

**I'm surprised if you guys will even bother reading this /:**

**Oh & Just So You Guys Know & Are Prepared, This Story Will Have Probably Around 30-35 Chapter, So I'm Barely Getting Started, Lol?(:**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Ooh, The **Unkown P.O.V. **Will Be Revealed As Soon As You Finish Reading The Dark, Bolded Words.(: I Am So Sorry, If You LOVE Carlisle...**

*Unknown P.O.V.*

I thought this one man, could be the one to love me forever. I was wrong, he didn't love _me_, he loved the idea that I could obtain a 'gift' if he tortured me continuously, long enough. "Oh, Esme, dear!" Carlisle, caressed my face. (_You Know Who It Is, Now!_)

*Esme P.O.V.*

His eyes were supposed to have been a honey topaz. He lied to me and to his 'family'. The nasty crimson were refreshed by the poor woman he had drained, right in front of me.

When I didn't answer, he struck me. It didn't hurt, oh no. The only pain I felt was when he would try to rip my lips off with his filthy hands. The wind was knocked out of my chest, though and that was very uncomfortable.

"Answer me, when I speak to you!" he hissed, platinum blond hair falling over his eyes. He furiously whipped the stray pieces back.

Grudgingly, I asked, "What?"

Smugly, he smiled, "What's my name?"

I glowed at him, he just laughed at me and pet the length of my body. It felt disgusting, a lover would normally do this, he wasn't _my _Carlisle, but at the same time; he _was_.

The features of his face, still made my knees go weak. Not like they used to, but just seeing his face made a glimmer of hope rise up in my heart. EVeryday, that small glimmer would disperse, though. He wasn't the same Carlisle, and I had to realize that soon.

"Oh, I don't know!" I said, haughtily, "Maybe, _Carlisle_!"

He laughed, and kneed me in the stomach. I flew from him to the wall, which was a few ten feet away. It seemed strange to me, that the wall wouldn't crumble.

Who knows? Maybe it did, but I certainly didn't hear it. I don't even know where I am. A bandana was tied over my eyes, while a few vampires were holding me down, on the way here.

It was damp and dark, with no light whatsoever. There was a mattress, for what? I have no clue. It's not like I would sleep.

There were shackles and bones of humans, I presume, scattered around the place. Over than those things, I have no idea what the rest of this hellhole looks like.

The wooden door, which I had tried to escape through, was mangled severely and was impossibly heavy. The fact that they weren't feeding me, was even worse. My first attempts to leave through the door were almost successful, but then the remaining, nameless vampires would tackle me down.

That was when my energy started to loosen. I could barely even stand up at this point.

"Excellent." And then, he just left. Leaving me all alone, with nobody to even talk to.

I'll most likely die here, get burned.

My only regrets would be to have been such an unfair mother to Bella the last few days she and I had been in contact. My other one would be to have never met my son, Ethan.

I love them, still and hope they will remember me when I die.

***Ethan P.O.V.***

"Jane!" Alec yelled, looking completely panicked. Prick.

"She's out hunting, bro," I said, simply.

At this point, he looked ready to explode. That'd be a funny thing to explain to Aro. Laughing in my mind, I image Alec exploding.

He was just standing in a plain, white field and then he started getting fatter and fatter and fatter, until _boom_! Little Alec-pieces were scattered all over the place. Scraps of his hair were floating everywhere, along with his black cloak. Then, there I was... Laughing my ass off, looking handsome, my gorgeous Jane with her head on my shoulder.

Then we went back to our room and had the best sex night, since our honeymoon as a celebrating for getting rid of the annoying older broth-

"WHEN IS SHE GETTING BACK! I HAVE TO VISIT THE CULLENS! ROSALIE IS SINGLE AGAIN!" he screamed, shaking me by the shoulders. I blinked at him, as he proceed to tell me about this vampire.

"Who?"

He glared at me, "My mate. The one that Emmett McCarthy stole from me." _Oh, that chick_!

Giving him a curious glance, I added silently, "Since when is she your mate?"

A dreamy look overcame his face, eyes, and even this fucker's _stance_, "Ever since, I texted her earlier this morning. Well, it was during the afternoon-_ish_? Whatever, I just know she's going to be _mine_, in the end."

I groaned, "That's what you said about _Victoria_. Yeah, she's not your's and probably didn't even think twice about you."

A flash of 'hurt', invaded his eyes, "That stings, man. That stings!"

"Are you sure, _Rosalie_, will be able to withstand your annoyingly, prank-obsessed, ass?" I asked, not really caring if he found his mate or not. Okay, maybe I did a little... _Just _because _technically_, he's my brother-in-law. I wonder how Jane got stuck with him?

He's physically twenty-one, while my Janie is physically fifteen/sixteen. She's my older woman, though and I find that incredibly sexy.

"Will you train with me? You know, make me like _you_? A ton of unmated chicks dig your 'personality'" he rolled his eyes.

I shrugged, "Maybe..."

Alec grinned widely at me. Creepy bastard. "Is that a yes?"

Sighing, I replied, "Fine! Just leave me alone right now!"

He nodded and hugged me. The fucking dude _hugged_ me. I shoved him off, "Dude, I don't need Jane to think I'm going gay for you."

"WHATEVER, HONEY!"

**Okay, This Is Short? But I REALLY Needed To Vent Out My Frustration Somehow. /:**

**OH! & Please Excuse Me, If I Get My OWN Character's Names Wrong. Emmett's Last Name Has Been Bugging Me? I Can't Figure Out If It's McCarthy OR McCartty? So Please, Deal With This Because I WILL Forget? (:**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Eww, seventeen or eighteen days since, I last updated... I think? Gross! I am sorry & blah, blah, blah... You guys know the drill already:D**

**It won't be any Bella P.O.V. for a while... I have to get you guys introduced to Ethan & the Volturi...?((: ****Enjoy... Unless you _hate_ Volturie, then STFU & STILL READ THIS CHAPTER! **_**Pleeeaaaasseeee**_**?:D**

**& I'm sincerely sorry for the shortness.**

Alec P.O.V

Looking down at my guns (**the muscles you perves!**), _covered by cloth..._ I felt so naked! "Ugh, I feel like an idiot! _Ethan_!"

He looked at me and grinned, "I dress like that and your sister thinks I look _incredibly _sexy, which is true you know!" Ethan pointed to his _rags_. Why do guys even wear _skinny jeans_? It's just not right. They should all be burned.

Ethan was wearing a fucking white t shirt, under a plaid dark blue flannel. Ethan dressed me _just _like him, too.

I was wearing skinny jeans, which probably made my butt flat, a stupid white t shirt that was _too_ tight and a red flannel, instead of blue like him.

We were both wearing vans, too. His blue, mine red.

I feel like a douche bag.

Frowning, I asked, "Doesn't Jane _choose_ what you wear when she's here?"

Growling, he grumbled, "Sometimes..."

I lifted my eyebrow, "_Only_ sometimes?"

"OKAY! OKAY! JUST STOP IT WITH THAT BUSHY EYEBROW! IT'S CREEPY!" He yelled and then sighed, "Jane dresses me everyday. There you happy, now?"

Nodding, I grinned, "Very much so, thanks for asking, bro!"

Faintly, I heard him mutter, "Your an asshole, Alec."

"_Gee, thanks so much_, Ethan!" I squealed, sarcastically. To add more of an effect, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a totally _unmanly_ kiss on the cheek... Err, well I was going to.

He turned his face towards me, just as my lips were about to touch his cheek. A loud _muah_ was heard from the rubbing of my lips together and immediately, he threw me off.

"EEEWWWW! EEWWWW! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, ALEC? OH MY GOD! ARO'S GOING TO TELL EVERYONE WE'RE GAY! WHY DID YOU KISS ME? I KNOW I'M HOT AND ALL, BUT _JESUS CHRIST_! WHAT THE HELL?" He was frantically, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve and I was doing the same.

"YOU MOVED YOUR FACE, IDIOT! _YOU_ WANTED TO KISS _ME_! PERVERT! PERVERT!" I screamed, which was somewhat muffled by my shirt.

I noticed very dark red hair in the corner, shaking. Victoria.

Gasping, I pointed a finer at her, "_Not a word to my sister," _I growled, rubbing my lips.

She giggled, "Well, that depends..."

"On?" Ethan replied, looking intently into her eyes. _Creep_. How the fuck did I ever let him get with my sister?

He fucked her, like a thousand times _before_ they were even married... I ripped his dick off once I found out. It was disgusting! The nasty _little_ thing was squirming around everywhere and I have no idea how, but it tried to go inside my mouth.

Really, I swear the thing was _purple_... Just ugh. Why am I thinking about things? The image of his _friend_ won't go away now!  
LEAVE ME ALONE, BABY DICK! LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Alec?"

I turned quickly and faced Victoria, "What?"

She gave me a confused look, "What were you thinking about? You looked ready to puke!"

Rapidly, I shook my head and muttered, "Nothing... Ah, I'm just gonna go see what Felix is doing... Bye!"

"WE HAVE MORE PRACTICE TOMORROW, ALEC! DON'T BE LATE!" Ethan yelled. I just rolled my eyes, like I want to do this again!

**Ethan P.O.V.**

"Again?" questioned Victoria.

"Yeah, again! He didn't get it right this time! We're going to practice until he is _perfect_!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up for emphasis.

She shook her head, "When are you going to tell Jane?"

Huh? "Tell her what?" I asked. This woman never makes sense, I tell you! She's always sneaking about, too. Like a crazy little stalker woman. Even if she _did_ partically, raise me... She's still very strange. I wonder what Bella's doing right now? I should give her a call... I miss her, no _Be manly Ethan! Be manly_!

JANE MISSES HER, NOT ME! I AM A STRONG MAN. I DO NOT MISS SISTERS, WHO ACTED LIKE MOMS!

When Victoria was in mid-sentence, I wailed, "I miss Bellaa!"

"Oh, well then lets go visit her! She told me she found Emmett already, by the way. He's a vampire, who's really hot and strong and _the best guy in the world_, but they haven't had sex yet," she said, sarcasm well-in her voice.

I couldn't help it, a small growl rumbled in my chest.

Victoria laughed, "Ethan! She's going to have sex _sometime_ in eternity! The first time she did, you weren't even born yet, bucko!"

Grumbling, I replied, "He wants to stick his _wiener_ in my sister! Who wouldn't be mad at that? GOSH!" I huffed and stood up, "I'm going to pack."

"Are you even going to ask Jane if she _wants_ to go?"

Shaking my head, I confidently answered, "Hell no! She's going whether she wants to or not! _I_ am the male in the relationship and the_ male_ wants to see his sibling, so the _fe_male, _has_ to go, to. I can handle anything and Jane is no exception!"

"Is that so?" A delicate voice, said from behind me. I froze, I was so close to the door... Dammit! Why didn't I run out of here? Did I really have to _walk_. Oh my God! Victoria set me up!

"Uhm, no honey," I zoomed to her and picked her up bridal style. She laughed, and then thumped me on the back of the head. "Babyyyy," I whined, rubbing where she hit me.

She glared at me, "Oh, I'm _sorry._ I thought the _male_ could handle _anything_!"

I swallowed the venom that had started welling in my mouth and somewhat, shakily told her, "I was joking! You know I can't make a decision without _you._"

Jane jumped out of my arms and slapped the back of my head, again. "Oww!"

"Shut up. We're not going to see Bella today," she hissed.

Nodding my head repetitively, I said, "Yes, dear. My lovely Jane. My beautiful wife, Jane! The future mother of my children, once we visit that woman who can get you pregnant, Jane!"

Her eyes darkened less, "We're going to _ask_ Bells if we can visit, if she says no, then we're not going. Now come on, your giving me a bubble bath."

I kissed her cheek, "She'll say yes, I know it."

After a moment of silence, she replied, "Why? Because the _male_ said so?"

**Okay! So this isn't _bad_, but this isn't _good._ It's in between, Hahaha. So yeah, the next update will _hopefully_ be by the middle of next week, because the scholarship thing for high school is getting really competitive and I recently took my test and have _not_ received _any_ feedback as to what my scores might be and if I got referred to any schools. I'm pretty depressed, right now. **


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**I last updated on... Just, just, _just_ enjoy please?:D**

* * *

**Jane P.O.V.**

Arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me close. The only person who ever does this is my husband and ,"Hey babe! How're you! Have you packed yet to go see my sister?"

I laughed, "Yes, Ethan. I had to pack _your_ stuff, too. Thanks a lot for the help, by the way."

"Anytime," he laughed. I loved to feel the rumbling of his laughter though the his chest. His yummy, deliciously muscled chest.

As quick as I could, I plopped us both on the king sized bed we shared and lied on top of him, "When's our flight?" I mumbled, as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Uhm, in a few days actually. Unless you want to run over there?" Ethan replied, completely clueless on what I wanted to do.

"Yeah?" I whispered, in my fuck-me-now voice.

I felt him nod, "Yup. Hey do you, wanna... Go see _that_ vampire today? And you know _try_ for something the next few days until our flight?" he asked, hesitantly.

He just totally confused me. "Hmm?"

"Giovania."

Oh, now it all clicked. After a while, it set in. Oh. My. Gosh. "Uhm, w-well... Do you think we're ready?" I asked, my voice super shaky.

Ethan shrugged, "Well, you know. We've wanted to go to her for a while now, I just thought that maybe you'd like to go... Schedule it or something."

My body started shaking, "I'd love nothing more than for us to have that, but... I'm just," I paused and hugged him, "Scared."

"You'd be great at it, I just though that'd you'd _want_ to. If you don't I'm fine with it, but if it'll make you happy. I say we should do it."

We stayed in silence for a few hours, both of us probably thinking if it was a good idea. Did I want that, though?

My life would never be the same, Ethan wouldn't be _everything_ to me anymore, he'd just be part of it. The little new-comer, would be my _world_. What if I lost it? I couldn't be able to replace it, or just cope.

... But could I do it?

Could I, Jane Volturi, be a mother?

**This chapter _sucked_ anal beads -.- I apologize, but I'm getting in the spirit of updating my stories now! If ya'll haven't already, please read **Thicker Than Water**, **Frenemies**, or** Life Is A Show** pleaasee?:D**

**& I SWEAR, the next chapter with be six times as long as this one! Just give me time(:**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**I am a _shit_ updater:/ Yes, I know! I know. You guys all hate me for the _months_ that I haven't updated! Buuuut, it's really hard to come up with ideas out of the blue, you know!**

**Anyways, here's the chapter:D**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Emmett was snoring along with Jacob. It was driving Giselle and I insane. "Your father is one of the worst men out there," I growled.

"He's my dad, can't do anything about it. . . Jake's not far behind, though" she hissed, shoving her husband's arm away from her hips. She huffed and the gave up once his meaty arms wrapped itself around her again. "I wish I could sleep," she groaned.

A thought occurred to my brain, "You know, Gizzy... I dated a guy who could turn vampires into humans, well _half_-humans. Hybrids, so to speak. We could give him a call, I'm sure he'd be glad to see me."

Giselle's eyes narrowed, "I don't want to meet some guys you _dated_, Mom! Ew! I'm sure Dad wouldn't either. He'd rip the poor guy's head off!"

I laughed and then muttered, "Not if he turned gay after breaking up with me..."

At that, she burst out laughing. "What? No way! He crossed over? Did you-"

"No," I snapped, "No, he didn't turn gay because of _me_. He'd been gay for a while and yeah, he was brought up in the 1500s when men were _supposed_ to be with women and vis versa. He just felt, wrong... About dating me," I finished, bitterly.

My daughter just couldn't help, but laugh hard enough to wake up both Emmett and Jacob. "Ahhhhh! Witch, witch!" Jacob screamed, pushing Giselle off of his chest.

She immediately got pissed. "What the _hell_? What were you dreaming about, _Jacob Black_?"

"A-A witch, she was climbing on top of me and _damn_ do you know how much she _burned_! When her skin came in contact with mine, it literally felt as if I was being soaked in acid!"

Silence was all you could hear throughout the room. That's some _fucked up_ dream Jacob had right there. "Is there any food in the fridge?" he asked, rubbing his stomach suddenly.

Emmett and I laughed as Giselle rolled her eyes. "Yes, hun. I'll cook you guys food. How about _pancakes_?" I asked, my mouth drooling slightly. I haven't had pancakes in _forever_.

"Bella!" Alice barged in. "A super sweet lady came over. Her name is Sue? She brought a bunch of _wolves_ with her. A bitch, too! C'mon! She brought food for you and Emmett!"

I felt my face lighten up. "Momma-Sue is here? Oh my gosh! KIDS, LOOK SHARP! Emmett, don't embarrass me in front of my fake-mom," I wagged my finger at him. "Lets go!"

"Mom!" Giselle called, as my hand turned the knob.

"What?" I quickly asked.

She was staring at me skeptically. I shifted under her golden gaze. "You _do_ realize that your wearing a tank top, no bra and it looks like you _just_ got out of bed from banging all night?" she asked, sarcasm seeping through her lips.

Gasping I shrieked, "Your right!" I skimmed over her. She had her hair in a messy ponytail, had on a little make up, wore skinny jeans and a v-neck long sleeve, yeah she'll do. "Can you go distract her, while I get ready? Half and hour is all I need! Introduce her to Jacob and everyone, please?" I pouted at my daughter.

Gis rolled her eyes, but agreed. "Fine. You owe me a shopping trip, though! To stores _I_ like," she finished, grinning.

Grimacing, I nodded. "As you wish, _but_ I'm never going in _that_ car dealership ever again!" It was such a bad experience. We went a few days agoo and well... An old eighty-something year old man pinched my butt and groped Giselle's chest.

"Deal. Now go, hurry! My charisma can only last so long before I get bored with playing hostess."

Squealing, I ran to go shower. I finished in less than ten minutes and put on some Victoria's Secret PINK sweatpants. They were grey and had blue and green on the side, spelling PINK. I decided to put on a blue v-necked shirt and some flip flops that belonged to Tanya. She won't mind. I sprayed perfume all over myself and put on minimal makeup.

Satisfied, I grabbed Emmett, who was still asleep and hauled him outside. He, groggily, followed. Emmett's so cute when he's cranky! "Urgh. . .Mother-In-Law... Had to come so early," he grumbled. I kissed his temple, having to jump to do so, but I'm short. Wah.

Then, I saw her. "Momma-Sue!" I squealed and ran up, to hug her.

Someone stood in my way, though. Leah Freakin' Clearwater. She smirked, as her height towered over me. Yup. She turned into a werewolfe. She _reeked_ like a dead animal.

Well, okay. I exaggerated. She didn't smell like a dead dog. She smelled like a dog, but a clean one. Kinda like pine and musk. Alright, she just didn't smell _good,_ but she didn't smell_ bad_.

"Hey Leah," I muttered and made a b-line towards her mother. Sue rolled her eyes and brought me into a hug. "Where's Harry?" I asked, looking around for him.

"In the kitchen, Bella! I didn't know you knew my great-grandma's cousin's friend's son, Jacob Black?" He came out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of popcorn.

Laughing, I replied, "Well, my daughter married him."

Harry one-arm hugged me. "It's good to see you, Bella. And you must be Emmett, seeing as your arm is wrapped around her waist." Emmett and my adoptive-father had a staring contest.

It went on for a few more seconds before someone picked me off the ground and into warm arms. "BELLA! How have you been? Did you miss me, your little brother?" Seth gleamed.

Giggling quietly, I hugged him. "Yes, I missed you! Did that Kelsey girl fall to your charm yet?" I asked. He imprinted on a stuck-up little girl, who was only a year below his grade, which was tenth.

"Yes ma'am! She's having my child," Seth said, with a serious look on his face.

I gasped, "She's pregnant?"

Leah laughed. "He _wishes_! Seth gave her a promise ring and they've been together ever since." She mocked. Man, I think she's even _more_ bitter than before. Poor girl.

"Aww, that's actually a good idea of what I should give Bella." Emmett mumbled, a pondering look came upon his sweet-dimpled face.

Sue kicked him in the shin and he let out a small, "Ouch!"

"Be _o-r-g-i-n-a-l_, Emmett. Now, where the heck is my sister-mom-in-law. Esme! Esme!" Sue called, looking around. When nobody came out she looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. "Where's your mother, Isabella?"

I stayed quiet. Rosalie answered for me. "She left when she overheard Bella talking on the phone with you. Carlisle, the leader or 'father' of our coven went with her. They haven't even called since they left and that was practically two months ago," she ended sadly.

Sue's eyes flashed, "WHAT? Did you two at _least_ bond with each other before she left?"

Shaking my head, I whispered, "No. Carlisle was really pissed at me and Esme just went along with him."

"Oh, Bella." She sympathized and hugged me.

**Esme P.O.V.**

He was starving me. All I had to think was; Why?

I could have been with Bella right now. Bella or this _monster_? Obviously, the choice would be my daughter. I was an idiot.

Did I _want_ to leave with Carlisle? Yes and no. Yes because I was hurt and because, he's my mate. I'm supposed to be loyal to him. He is the love of my eternity. At least, he was.

The reason I did _not_ want to leave was on account of the fact that I felt strange. I had actually gotten a _headache_, which is near impossible for vampires. I told Carlisle, but he merely waved it off, saying I would feel better soon.

Carlisle had become more violent, since the last time I saw him. He hasn't fed me at all and the human carcasses are starting to smell revolting. He's killed men, women and children.

Of course, I was tempted to drink from them. They were already dead, but what good would it do? I will have fed from human beings, basically I would've turned myself into a cannibal.

They had _lived_, experienced life for such a short time. If vampires can die from starvation, then I will do so.

Carlisle's teachings will forever be embedded into my mind. I wouldn't betray him. The animal-drinker him he _used _to be. I won't disgrace a person's body.

From lack of nutrition, I've battled with consciousness. It was fading from me. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost it altogether, almong with my willingness to fight.

I'd become brain dead. Maybe, I'll just die and burst into ash.

All of these are assumptions of how I could possibly perish, obviously. I have a good two more weeks fight in me before I go insane.

**Argh! I hate not being able to type as fast as I used to! My writing skills have plummeted dramatically, as you can tell by Bella's P.O.V. It seems as if I can't come up with ideas on my own anymore. I find it rather difficult to keep up with my chapters.**

**Still, I am hopeful that you got _some_ enjoyment out of this chapter.**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Does anyone want to give me ideas of what to happen in a message or review? ANYONE? Please, I need help with this story. I got tired of it, truthfully -.- I will NOT abandon my first ever story, though. I absolutely HATE it when authors do that! Their first baby! D: **

**Anyways, here a mediocre chapter done by a very tired and sickly teenager.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

It's been a few days since the pack came for a visit and it's like they left us with a blessing of fun. Everyone has been getting along, especially Edward and Tanya. They've started dating and it's so cute!

She's _never_ been a shy one, so when you can imagine my surprise when she was covering her face, while Edward complimented her.

Jacob and Emmett _always_ seem to be asleep for half the day. It's annoying as hell, but a least Giselle and I are getting closer to each other again.

". . . Jacuhh stop tchhhin me!" Emmett groaned, in his sleep. The clock reads 7:24 a.m. I think I'm the only morning person besides Giselle in this house, but then again, she has no choice.

Casting a weird glance at Emmett, I got out of bed and roamed around the house. Everyone had gone hunting, well the vampires did.

My stomach growled and I decided to make breakfast.

***One Hour Later***

The aroma that has engulfed the kitchen is so yummy! The pancakes smell like vanilla, the bacon smells well-cooked, colorful berries are scattered with sugar, the fresh orange juice looks refreshing and I'm just going to eat now.

Wasn't long for Emmett to gravitate downstairs for some food.

A knock on the door interrupted his voyage. "Aghh..." He groaned and answered the door with a groggy, "Hey... Who're you?"

"Ugh! Just let us in!" A feminine voice growled, "And we're here to see Bella."

My head was on the table and I was eating my berries, one by one. I was starting to get sleepy and had my eyes closed.

A cold, but soft body was wrapped around mine within seconds and I still had my eyes closed, eating my berries happily.

"Isabella, wake the fuck up and greet me!"

Instantly, when our skin made contact, I knew who it was. "Hey, Jane. I've missed you," I mumbled, hugging her.

"Guess what! Guess what!"

I pretended not to know, "What?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"I'M GONNA BE A MOM!" She screamed and started bouncing up and down, her brown contacts fading through her excitement.

Squealing, I hugged her. "That's great! Your pregnant right _now_?"

She shook her dirty blond waves, "Nope. Ethan and I were kinda maybe hoping that you could, y'know..."

"She wants you to locate Genevieve." Ethan grumbled and threw their four suitcases on the floor of the kitchen. He came up to us and hugged me, "Good to see you, sis. Uhm... Alec's here and Emmett was about to pounce on him, so you can guess what happened."

I sighed, "Can you guys help me? I don't feel like putting up the effort. I feel so _blah_ today."

They nodded and we walked into the Cullen living room. As my baby brother mentioned, Emmett was on the floor, screaming.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHEN I START TO FEEL THINGS, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" he exploded.

All you could hear was Alec laughing, "That's for dating my future girlfriend and not giving her _sex_, you ass!"

I rolled my eyes and send Emmett a telepathic message,"_Babe, I'm going to shield your mind and when I do,you'll have your senses back. Pretend to **not** have them back and attack Alec if you want_."

Putting my shield over Emmett, I headed back into the kitchen to eat my breakfast. Ethan and Jane were holding down Alec and once Emmett got up and charged, they came with me.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Jane wrinkled her small nose.

Laughing, I stuffed my mouth with bacon strips. "It's good! Plus, once your pregnant, you'll be craving human food for the baby."

Ethan made a disgusted face. "I'm not going to be there when you eat. I'm literally, holding my breath right now."

I breathed through my mouth in his direction and almost died of laughter at his reaction. He inhaled and then fell to the floor, clutching his nose.

"OH JEEZE! WHAT THE HELL? YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE DIRT AND VOMIT!" He exhaled.

Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed a berry, sniffing it. "These things do _not_ even smell nasty! They smells sour and I can see the little hairs on these... Raspberries, but it doesn't look gross."

***Once Bella Finished Her Breakfast***

Alec lounged into the kitchen and plopped down on the floor. He look scared and very uncomfortable. He stood up and it looked as if he was sticking his finger inside his butthole.

Emmett came in and had a laugh-attack. He ate the pancakes I didn't bother eating and the orange juice that I have slurped down halfway.

"W... What are you doing... Alec?" Jane asked, appalled.

Ethan covered her eyes and mumbled, "I think he pooped or something and wants to smell it."

The Ass-Picker glared at Emmett. "_That _thing gave me a wedgie," he whined, "It's _all_ the way up in my ass!"

Em gave us all a triumphant grin and then composed his face. "So Ethan... I already asked Harry and Sue, but what would you say if I took your sister out on a date?"

My brother stared hard at Emmett. They held their gazes until Emmett blinked and Ethan cheered. "I'd say, don't fuck her like a bunny in the house... Until Jane and I do it first."

Jane slapped him on the head and I gave him a taste of _her_ medicine. Immediately, he was on the floor, crying out in pain, clutching his head. "Oww! Owww! Owww!"

"So what do you say, Bella? Go on a date with me, today?" Emmett asked, with a cocky grin. The bastard _knew_ I wouldn't refuse.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmm, you know. I'm not sure if you would want to. I'm a single mom with two kids," I smirked.

He played along, "What's so bad about two adorable children if they have a hot mom?"

Jane hauled me up and said, "Pick her up at six. It's four right now. It better be _romantic_ and _funny_. Dress _classy_, Emmett. Ethan help him pick out what to wear."

"But, Ja-"

She cut Ethan off, "Actually, _I'll_ go in and help you. Where's that psychic? She could be a bunch of help right now."

"I'M IN ROSALIE'S ROOM! SHE AND BELLA ARE ALMOST THE SAME SIZE AND HER BATHROOM IS _HUGE_!_ C'MON INSIDE!" _Alice's perky voice echoed.

Jane had a mildly-surprised look on her face. "I guess she is useful."

"_THANKS_!" Alice called from upstairs.

I grinned and let Jane haul me into Rosalie's room. Owner of the room was fixing her hair and smiled at us, "Hey Bella. Hi, Jane."

"Hello," Jane said politely.

"Hi Rosalie," I grinned.

She flicked her gorgeous blond hair up in a messy bun and started going towards the door, in sweat pants and a tank top.

Just as she took her first step, both Alice and I called, "Wait!"

Rosalie gave us a confused look and came back in, shutting her door. "What's up?"

Alice and I shared a look and squealed, "_Alec Volturi_ is down there!"

"So? We're good friends," Rosalie murmured, starting to feel uncertain. She was twisting and untwisting her elegantly long and pale fingers as she said so. "Besides. I think he's dating Heidi..."

Pushing her onto the king-sized bed, Alice replied with a quirky, "Nope! Buuuut, you have to look even _more_ stunning than you already do. He's going to ask you out on a date and you have to look _killer_ even if you refuse."

_"Holy shit motherfucker! Alec's going to ask _me_ out? Fuck! He's absolutely _gorgeous_!" _Rosalie thought giddily.

Unfortunately, Jasper and my brother called to their mates, so that left Rosalie and I getting ready on our own. I think it's safe to say we had a strange, but very fun girl time.

***_Half An Hour Later*_**

"I swear, Bella, you had him wrapped around your finger this _whole_ time!" Rose giggled, "I'm very addicted to sex, or at least I _used_ to be, but he _never_ saw me that way! I _knew_ something was holding him back. I just never thought that he was so in love with you. You must be something _extraordinary_ for him to resist _me!_"

Understanding her completely, I replied with a grudging, "Yeah, extraordinary enough to turn men _gay_!"

She stayed silent for a while and then burst into fits of laughter. "W-What? You _have_ to tell me, _who_! I've dated _my_ share of vampires who used me as a gay-cover-up," she spat bitterly, curling her hair.

"He was the last vampire I date _years ago_, like in the twenties or something!" I sighed, while smoking out my eye shadow, "His name was Jeremy Jubing. We're still... _Friends_ after what happened, but I just feel so humiliated whenever I happen to see him."

"I want the _whole story, _Swan."

I shook my head, "Giselle will telly you some other time, I am _never _going to speak of that again," I wailed.

Alice and Jane burst into the room and were laughing about something. Rose looked to me and rolled her eyes, I widened mine and wrinkled my nose.

Rosalie ended up look super sexy in a tight, yet classy red dress that hugged her bodacious body like a glove. It contrasted against her pale skin beautifully and her hair was up in a curly up-do, with ringlets jutting out. She wore satin-black platform heels to complete her look.

She and I wore the same smokey brown eye makeup, except her lips were a pretty pink and mine were bare with clear lip gloss.

I'm wearing a medium blue dress that come mid thigh. It has a row of ruffles made of blue silky fabric and it was one shouldered. The dress makes my tan skin look a little bit darker. I wore platform heels, too, except mine were a pretty gold color. My hair was down, pin straight and parted down the middle.

Jane whistled and looked at Alice, together they said, "Boing!"

Rosalie laughed first and it was so contagious that I couldn't help, but join in.

"The guys are gong to _die_!" Alice squeaked, fixing her own blouse.

"What will you guys be doing?" Rosalie asked, looking somewhat concerned.

Jane and Alice hugged each other;s shoulders, which for them, was pretty easy since they were almost the same height. "I'm going to help Jane and Ethan look for Genevieve."

"I'm gonna pray that Alice finds Genevieve," Jane said, bursting with excitement.

Alice grabbed me and asked, "Which one of you wants to go down, first?"

"I will." Both Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"She will." Okay, this is starting to get annoying. Rosalie and I sneered at each other.

Jane pushed me towards the door, "Your name starts the letter I, I is before R. You go first."

Taking a deep breath, I started gong down the stairs to see Emmett waiting for me, with a red rose in his hand. His eyes looked appreciatively upwards to my face.

I am proud to say that I, dazzled him.

"You look beyond stunning, babe." He gave me a chaste kiss.

Looking him up and down, I purred, "You don't look too bad, either."

Emmett honestly, looked like the sexiest man on Earth! He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a light blue dressy shirt, which wasn't tucked. He smelled absolutely delicious.

Alec looked over to me and agreed with Em, "You look good, Bells."

My boyfriend slash husband growled at him, "Look at your own girlfriend, bro!"

"I am and she looks," Alec breathed as Rose strutted right in front of him, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Rosalie looked him up and down, smiling, "You look hot, too." And I _guess_ he did. Alec was wearing black dress pants and a red dress shirt that almost matched Rosalie's dress.

"You guys are going to go on the same date, so the limo is for _both_ of you couples," Alice said.

There was a honk outside and Jasper, who was probably hiding, came out of nowhere and stated, "There's your ride."

Emmett put his right arm over my shoulders and led me outside, Alec and Rose following close behind.

_Today will be the day I seduce you, Emmett Dale McCarty._

**Woohoo! They're going on a date :D Does anyone wanna type me up a sweet, loving lemon for Bella and Emmett? I don't want to do one because I am too much of a prude -.-**

**Thanks for reading!**

The girls' dresses will be on my profile, soon :)


	22. Not a Legit Chapter

Hello everyone, I haven't put up any new chapters for any of my stories and it's been two years and I am not motivated for doing this anymore. I tried it out for a year and everything was going really well and now, I just don't want to continue. I know a few of you out there enjoyed what I had written so far, but that was in the past.

Hahaha, I feel like such a loser! I reread my chapters and ouch. Major heartburn. It's like, "Did I really write that? It's horrible!" A lot of embarrassment on my part.

I've grown older and I feel as though I can't be on this website most of the time like I used to be, school has to be my number one priority and it has been for a while now.

Anyways, I might (and this is a very slim _might_) keep a story or two, to myself and continue it, but I just wouldn't know what to do, so.. Even though it pains me to say this; Would anyone like to adopt any of my stories? Or if you want to take my plot and change it all up into something completely different, be my guest! The only request I have is to give me heads-up and not hijack my stories, please!

... Actually, that might have already happened. This community is too huge for something like that to _not_ happen. Well, fuck.

I'd still appreciate if anyone send me a message me or a review, I really don't care which you chose, so long as you contact me and I'll decide whether you're worthy or not (just kidding) of inheriting (what I considered) the masterpieces of my early adulthood and late childhood.

Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for wasting your time, if you were hoping for an updated chapter. Yeah, once again, sorry!


End file.
